Grividity
by Crucified Angel Ky
Summary: The tittle explains the base plot. X, Zero, and the rest of the Mave-Hunters get to go through the adventures of finding out the past and future. Even other dimensions! Alia’s got her work cut out for her. Slighty AU.
1. Default Chapter

Warning: This is shonen ai, I guess (I'm really not sure how I'll make it turn out). Kind of a comedy, humor thingy. But since I know there's going to be heavy angst crap, it's a mixed breed. Also, cursing, drinking. Stuff that I think we're all use to.

Apology: As it goes, the most background I have in Megaman is the cartoon series, Japanese Rockman EXE, (which doesn't really add up to the greatness of the previous series, but, oh well) and Megaman X5, X4.... of which I STILL haven't beaten.. Other than that I've done my homework. Oh, and most of MMX6. I hope that all that site viewing and reading will serve me well. A good chunk of the story line... er just forget... you won't need it.

Update: Ok, so I've played and beat MMX4 and I played MMX6 too and beat it. I'm gunna get and play MMX7. I haven't played the EXE series (but I don't care I'm not much interested) nor have I played the Zero series (it looks cool but I don't care much about it). I now all I need to know about these two series to make up my own chapters for them.

All thoughts are in italic. However, flashbacks are in all italic as well and thoughts are in bold. Also, the story title will not make sense till later so don't ask.

Notice: This chapter was revamped. Errors fixed, and grammar rethought. You know the basics.

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤

¤~¤ **Aleph **¤~¤

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤

Zero leaned back in the Movie Theater. His eyes gazed over to the flamboyantly wailing Iris. For a girl of such a high rank and stature, he was quite surprised that she hadn't endured love trials of her own.

" Oh, Brack, I'm flying!" A gaudily dressed reploid woman called out.

Zero rolled his eyes as Iris clasped her hands together. He snorted and crossed his legs hoping that the movie would end. Yet, he knew the torture would go on for hours. _Three whole fucking hours of watching some slut flaunt her stuff for this Lenonerdo D'cap guy_. He sighed and let his head loll. He looked to the right and saw boys with their girlfriends. They glanced at him and he felt kinship from both the humans and the reploids. Everyone's expressions said 'please shoot me, I'm in hell.' He nodded to them and they nodded back.

The movie finally ended and the male audience roared with approval as the lead male actor died and sank. Only problem was that the women gutted most of the guys. The words "Heartless" and "Barbarian" were the key phrases of most of the ladies around. Zero stood up after blocking some soda that was thrown by a mysterious reploid female. As it went, when the movie ended, not only did Zero cheer for the death, he also raised his beam saber as a symbol of victory and was applauded by all the men around him.

" Viva la resistance!!!" He yelled and the male population, along with a few women, saluted him.

Iris, for her part, was just too pacifistic to hit him. 

They left and Iris was still sobbing over the poor Brack. Zero sighed and put an arm around her trying to comfort her.

" Listen Iris, it's just a movie. Brack, in real life, is still alive and well." _Unfortunately_, Zero tacked on. _Because everyone knows, D'cap lives, plus more love stories to screw over, plus more mush, equals the grating, masochist torture of millions of people around the world_. His explanation calmed her a bit.

" But Zero, for the movie, it was so sad. He died, and she loved him. I would hate for anything like that to happen to us." She took Zero's hair and wiped her eyes. Zero was on the verge of wailing about his precious hair but reminded himself that it was just water. _Water evaporates and thus leaves my hair_.

He walked her home and gave a few choice looks at the Colonel. The Colonel was giving him a friendly teasing smile.

Upon returning to the base Zero found X sleepwalking again. _How on earth does a reploid sleepwalk?!_ He moved to X's side and started gently pushing him towards the elevator. _Next thing you know, he'll be doing missions in his sleep_. He moved them through the dark hall and opened the door to their room. " In ya go, man." He pushed X down into his capsule and put the lid on locked so the reploid couldn't get out.

He lay down but kept his capsule open. _Heaven forbid he have another panic attack and blow a hole into the ceiling again._ The last time Zero had locked X in his pod and shut it as well; X had panicked because of the restraint. Signas wasn't too happy about that and Double babied the blue bot for a whole week after. He also gave Zero a scathing scolding. _Last thing I need is have to go into battle hearing 'And I hope you take forever in your mission for what you did to X' every update_. He figured Iris was just too nice to use force to get Double out of her way. That was OK, he liked her that way. Sure, it meant having to stomach some overly lovey dovey crap, but he was a Hunter. He could handle everything.

Well, almost everything. Lately there were many excavations. Sure, they were not given nearly as much cover as the Hunter Base, but he was interested.

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤ Days Later ¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤

Everything went to hell for the Hunter Base. The Reliforce was not obeying orders and fights were breaking out. Whenever Zero got the chance he would go see X. Since things were on a limb; X and Zero had been split into their own teams. Iris was covering Zero while Double was covering X. Neither of the friends were overly joyous about being put at the tail ends of the Hunter Base. It took a good hour and a half to make it to either end, and that meant that they never passed each other.

" Dude, X!" Zero came pretending to pant. They had decided to meet in the main hall in the middle of the base.

" Man, Zero!" X replied looking over to his friend standing in the hall entranceway to the other end.

" X."

" Zero."

" Manaka." Said a blue haired female reploid scuttling pass the hall. She smiled and left.

" Tamakome." Said a female reploid that was taking her break in the main hall. All the reploids in the room were watching with big grins. Zero and X were known for acting out dramatic scenes to tease Iris, and the rest of the base.

" My love!" Zero said and started to dramatically slow-run towards X. His boots made a heavy clank as he 'ran' making dramatic faces. Painful faces, joyful faces, and most of all, faces they let everyone know he was holding back a ton of laughter.

" Darling!" X let out a feminine squeak and started to thruster-float slowly over. Just as the two friends were about to meet they quickly dashed over to the soda machines that were on the opposite sides. The entire main hall burst out into laughs and giggles. Life resumed as normal.

" So, Z, what's up?" X said opening his soda and walking casually over to Zero.

" Nothing other than: Fight, kill, and report. Pretty basic as always." He started to chug.

" Yeah." The blue-bot sighed and chugged back. " It's the first time I think I've ever wanted to get drunk."

" You? Drunk? HAH! As if! I'd hate to think of you." Zero mockingly put out his arms and closed his eyes. He began to sleepwalk, but he slurred to the side. " Think of it X, you, a sleepwalking drunk."

" Zero!" X playfully punched his friend's arm. " I don't sleepwalk anymore." Zero looked over in surprise.

" You don't?!"

".... Much." X gave Zero a big cheesy grin.

" Why you little!" Zero was on the verge of pouncing X when the alarm sounded.

Hunters X and Zero, report to your stations at once! Repeat, hunters X and Zero, report to your stations at once!

Zero and X rolled their eyes and started to dash in the opposite direction. Every time they tried to get together and have some fun, something got in their way. It was really starting to piss them off. Hell was too pay if they didn't get time off.

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤ Iris Station ¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤

Zero skidded in and saluted Iris of whom giggled.

" Yes ma'am, lady, person of love interest!" Zero grinned as Iris squeaked and blushed.

" Z-Zero! It's not... er, I mean! Hunter!" Iris and Zero stiffened into formality. She gave him the over view of his next mission.

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤ Double Station ¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤

" Yo, what's going on Double?" X raced in stopping before his screen.

" Seems there is some activity going down. Are you ready to handle it?"

" Ready as ever!" X burped and Double shook his head. He gave X the lowdown on his next mission and the situation.

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤ Events Later ¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤

It had been a sad day for the entire base. Things had taken a turn for the worse and everyone was feeling it. Sigma had been defeated. Everyone knew that he had to be the one behind the chaos. Even after their victory things had not changed. Zero and X were so down that the rest of the base couldn't recover, mostly because Zero and X brought the comedy and life into the establishment. The two hunters had been quickly moved back into their old room and given leave that no one in the base had even known to exist on files.

Since both of the top hunters were forced to delete people very close to them, they were being pampered. In their mists of grief neither of the two reploids could argue. Everyone on the base either stayed out of their way or tried to comfort them. Be that as it may, no one could help Zero. He was suffering more than others and only X could tell.

X had recovered quite well after the death of Double, while Zero was still, even after two weeks, unable to get a grip on Iris' death. There was nothing X could do. He didn't know how to handle such a situation. Zero was not going to move from his position. He refused to admit that he was drinking way too much and that he needed to just talk about it. Normally, Zero never had a problem speaking with X, however, now was a different story.

Since both of the guides had been disposed of, a new person was put in Iris and Double's place. This new person knew all the ropes and was of a high breed of reploid. But X didn't have time to think of that. He had to get his best friend in order. He looked from his window seat to Zero. Zero was occupied with doing paper work but had a mountain of bottles resting beside him. X sighed and started to clear them away, never making full eye contact with his red friend.

" Zero…" X tilted his head leaning over to Zero.

" Hm?" Zero looked up half dazed. X smiled and put a hand on Zero's shoulder. 

" Can we talk about something?"

" Uh, yeah…" Zero's eyes opened a little wider while he turned his chair to give his full attention.

" Look Z, I don't think your new habit is overly kosher with your bank account." X tiled his head towards the few bottles left. _The recycling bin is full as of now._ He sighed and longingly looked at the reploid before him. _I don't really know what to say_. He was a little stonewalled because his relationship had not been as deep with Double. _What could I say in the face of love?_

" X… I know you're trying to help." Zero smiled softly and placed a hand on X's helmet bringing him forward.

" There's not much I can say." He said and allowed his helmet to rest against Zero's. A small grinding sound could be heard as the gems slowly swiveled.

A crash sounded as X's head banged into the table. The difference in their gem shapes had taken affect. The red gem's roundness slipped. Paper flew everywhere and the bottles slipped and landed on the ground. Nothing was broken but X's sensors opened and closed frantically trying to fix on one object.

Zero bit his lip but he couldn't help laughing. X was known for his uncanny ability to make people laugh but this had taken the cake.

In his confusion X reached out and took a hold of a loose lock of hair and ended up yanking Zero forward.

"OW! Come on, man!" He helped X steady himself before they both fell. Then a thought came to him. _Why was X so dazed?_ Zero almost forcefully took X's head into his large hands and brought him forward. Upon inspection he could see that X's cornea was still focusing.

"Something wrong?" X blinked but knew good and well what Zero was paying attention to. For a drunk, all the liquor he had downed in the past few days did not easily affect Zero.

In a very concerned voice Zero asked X, " Why are your systems so haywire that you're not focusing?"

X wanted to shrink away from the question but his friend had a firm hold on his head.

" X, how long has this been happening?" The red one was becoming angry. " Why didn't you tell me? Do the medics know of this?"

" Well, no." He said reluctantly. _Actually, it started a few days ago._

" What? So you just got USE to not seeing properly?" Zero was steamed. However, the blue-bot's eyes had adjusted a few seconds after Zero had grabbed his head.

" No, I just thought it was kinda normal… this is the first time it's done that!" Zero snorted at X's reply and let go of the boy's head.

" Fine… I'll temporarily buy that. Regardless, I want you to go see Lifesaver." X nodded not fully wanting to go. He had no idea why he would neglect to get a checkup. He knew good and well it was a hunter's duty to stay fit. " Anyway…" X lifted his head and stood." I figure we get this mess cleaned up."

" Yeah." X said surveying the desk area and noticing how messy it was. Zero sighed and bent down and started fixing the papers on the ground.

" Hey, Z, I'm gunna go put these bottles in the main bin." He pulled a bag out of the recycle container and loud clanks echoed through the room.

" Hey X, if anyone asks…"

" No problem, bro. I'll just say we had a drinking contest and I won." He cheerfully walked out of the room and through the dark halls_. Heh, it's too late for beings to be out at this hour_. Moonlight cascaded over him as he passed a series of windows and corridors. It had bothered him that he had no urge to visit the infirmary. On any normal occasion he would have been all over it. He lifted the large bin's top and threw in the bad with a large crash. The sound vibrated through the halls and reminded him of how lonely it seemed at the base this late at night.

" Hey, X." Came a voice and almost floored the blue-bomber.

" AH! Who?" He looked around to see the person.

" Nah…Captain X… sir." An orange reploid spilled onto the floor. X's mind drew a blank. _He's drunk. What's up with this lately? I KNEW Zero would set a bad example!_ The bot fumed silently and pulled the soldier up.

" State your name, hunter." X commanded quite peeved about the situation.

" Me... I'm… I… er… WAIT! I remember, I'm… uh…" the bot squinted, obviously overloading his own memory banks. Then he snapped and stood up saluting sluggishly. " Hunter Dart… sir."

" Yes, well, Hunter Dart," X crossed his arms giving a playful smirk that could not be seen in the dark. " Shouldn't you be in your pod this late at night?

" Oh…huh? Yeah." He scratched his head, slowly recovering from the wire-jolts. X rolled his eyes and sighed. _It gets worse every year. These rookies, then again… _His thoughts turned to his best friend and the image of Zero cleaning came up. But Zero wasn't just cleaning; he had an apron on, a broom, a dust mask covering his vent, and his hair up in a ponytail. This thought sent X in almost wild chuckles but he toned down a bit noticing the muddled expression on the young hunter's face.

" Come now, I'll get you back to your quarters. Where do you stay hunter?"

" Um, left wing, third floor… yeah, third. Um… room 34." The bot slurred a bit putting more weight on the higher-ranking hunter. It was at times like these that X wished he were not as kind. However, he couldn't allow one of the hunters to go astray and end up outside or something insane like that. These days Reploids all over the world were almost always considered Maverick or something to that extent. He was taking the hunter up the lift when a human walked in on one of the stops. She bowed politely and introduced herself. After formalities the trip was quiet.

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤ Back with Zero ¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤

Zero had finished cleaning the mess they had mistakenly made. He sat back down filling out the documents. The pristine paper started to annoy him when he had to fill out basics. _There is nothing worse in this world than basics. Why the heck do I care who did what and when they did it? Shouldn't the rookies be filling out this stuff? Shouldn't the new woman, Alia, be taking care of this?_ But Zero knew that the base was less quiet these days, and the stacks of paper work from before the calm had finally hit. Not only that, he almost had nothing better to do. _Sure, we're getting time away from Maverick hunting but they never said anything about paper work. There's always paper work… I need a maid._ He chuckled and sat back glancing at the clock_. Hmm, where the heck is X? I know for damn sure that it doesn't take that long to throw away glass bottles_. Sensing his entrance call, X walked into the room and closed the door leaning against it. He shot a glare at Zero.

" See the influence you have on the base?"

" Huh? What are you talking about, X?" He removed his hands from behind his head and stood up.

" I'm talking about the wondering drunkard in the hall." He smiled looking around the room and sitting down in his pod.

" Something wrong, X?"

" No… not really." He lowered his eyes a bit before returning to look at Zero. " But tell me something. How many humans are on this base?"

" Huh?" Zero was a bit taken back. " Humans? Well…" The red reploid looked to the ceiling for answers. " There are Susan, Jacob, Bob, and Deena."

" Oh, well, I ran into one tonight. Her name was Alpha."

" Really? Well, she must be new then."

" I guess so."

" Well, it seems more and more the humans are feeling a duty." Zero said.

" Duty…" X uttered. In his long years of serving at the base he had heard that word a lot. All humans that had ever entered the base mention it was a 'duty' and an 'honor'. He had never understood why it was an 'honor' to be at the base. He knew why it was a duty. Some humans just couldn't stand the thought of not protecting themselves. While reploids fought to clear their names, humans fought to preserve their lives, protect the ones they loved, and to have insight on what reploids were all about. 

All reploids were programmed very similar to humans. They had extremely complex programs and emotions. So complicated were these programs that most reploids didn't have a clue how they worked. Not even the best scientists knew. Zero had known, that from time to time, X would be cornered and pressed for information.

"So it seems we have a new member to the fray." Zero concluded happily. On his own account he had not been overly fond of humans he did not know. Then again, humans that joined the ranks of the hunter base members were automatically granted a level of respect.

" Z, what time is it?"

" It's…" Zero's eyes lazed over to the clock " almost one in the morning."

" We've been up that long?" X yawned cutely. His nose crinkled and Zero chuckled. X had expressed disliking being adorable. Sure, none of the hunters knew how childishly handsome the blue hunter could be. Nose crinkling was just one of a handful of small things X did.

"All right, guess we'd better hit the sack?"

"Yeah… not like we have to get up in the morning...but let's pretend."

Zero moved and settled into his pod. " NO sleepwalking." He said teasingly. His answer was a half-growl and a quickly closed pod. He shrugged and closed his eyes.

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤ 5:00 PM ¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤

Zero got up not knowing what had activated his program. He shook his head in slight pain. The pulsation was robbing him of his precise thinking, but when he woke from his haze he found himself looking into X's pod. The reploid was sleeping, tranquil in his nightly adventures. He pushed the button to the capsule and blinked. _Why am I doing this?_ He didn't understand his actions but proceeded to sit on the rim and stare at X. He was analyzing the bot. This was not the first time. He was not sure why he was paying attention to the details of X.

There was almost a predatory urge as he gazed upon his best friend. Shocking him out of his trance, X moved and scrunched his nose. Zero blinked and smiled to accommodate the reoccurring guilt. Whatever hostile feelings he had for the bot were eliminated with extreme prejudice. His friend's candor could only help to ease a piece of Zero that had long ago died. This empty space was what was left after Iris had died. 

In his years of knowing both of them, he had once had a glitch so severe in his programming that it knocked him out. He had woken up in the medical center.

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤ Flashback ¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤

_" Zero… you're awake?" It was Mami, an old-type robot. Her AI wasn't at any level to rival, however, she was kind and sweet. So much so, that people had feared reprogramming her. To this affect she was timeless and ideal. Though she followed orders from both reploid and human, the air around her was strong. In many ways, upon awakening, Zero wished he could be her. The throbbing pain in his head could be shut off; his undeniable stomachache could be numbed away. However, the price one pays to be state of the art is high._

" Yeah…" He said barely registering anything but pain. It's never a pleasant experience to be awake while ones programs were being reassembled.

"Good, because everyone's worried about you. Iris said she would be in later and X has left." Upon hearing this Zero was saddened. As a being of high emotional charge he longed to see his friends. More so now than even. For, in his eventful sleep, he had been shaken quite forcefully and wanted a sedative to calm himself.

"All right, thank you for telling me." He laid his head back down and stared at the bleached walls. The room was sterile enough to eat off of and he hated it. I want to go back to my room. I want chili cheesy fries and a Coca. There's no justice in this world! I am tortured by a past I don't know, a form I can't remember.

Somewhere in his musings he went back to sleep. 

A few hours later Iris came bustling down the hall with X by her side. They had agreed to come together and see the poor sick reploid. While Iris was thinking up creative ways to amuse Zero, X was aloft in more serious thought. A few hours beforehand, when he had first left Zero's side, he was called into the office of Signas.

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤ Signas' Office ¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤

The leading reploid had been deep in thought when X arrived. When the door slid behind him Signas napped out of his repose and addressed X warmly.

" X, welcome, glad you could make it." X sat in a chair in front of the desk and awaited Signas' first move. " Well, as you know Zero is in the infirmary."

" Yes, Sir."

" Have you read the reports on him?"  
" Yes, Sir."

" And your conclusion?" He arched an eyebrow.

" Well… I have none. In fact, I am confused." He said blinking to exaggerate his bafflement of the situation.

" Then you may join the club." He inhaled and adjusted himself. " In fact, no one knows why Zero suddenly had that massive migraine and fainted. By the time you brought him in, Zero's systems were reconfiguring themselves. Not a soul knows why his, as we shall call it, 'Break Down' accrued. Has he been under a lot of stress?"

" Well, as a hunter we always are, however, no more than usual."

" Is that so? Well, now that he's back with us I am sure we can ask if he may know."

" Do you think…" X lowered his eyes trying to place his words carefully.

" No, I don't think it's the Maverick Virus. Probably some cold virus is going around. You may want to have a checkup yourself." At this statement X nodded and excused himself. In the hall he met up with Iris. She was headed towards the infirmary to visit Zero. He figured he'd tag along since Zero was not awake when he had last gone.

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤ Back With Iris ¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤

They reached his room and knocked on the door. When they entered Zero was out like a light again. Iris was a bit peeved because she was looking forward to him being awake. She huffed a bit and marched over to his side.

" Zero… Zero." She called to him, impatient as X sat down next to his friend. Iris sighed and a small bit of malice crossed her face. She knew X had seen it and gave him a huge cheesy grin. She bent down towards Zero's chest, positioned herself, and blew straight into his vent. Now, for a reploid, it's the same sensation as having ones ear blown into. Zero near jumped as he registered the opposite air affect within his body.

"DAH!" he sat bolt up and glared for a few seconds before realizing who had done it. " I curse thee woman, and all that you stand for."

She giggled and looked over to X. Upon following her gaze he gave a contented smile to X before laying down again and entering a long conversation with his two closest people.

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤ Flashback ¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤

Zero's memory of those days was more pleasant than he would have thought. He had known that there was an uncanny resemblance between Iris and X. At that time, he had not known what it was. Now that he looked back upon the experience and conversation, he knew what had drawn him to Iris. She was just like X. Granted, she was female and attractive, but she was just like him, in many ways that were small and powerful. Her hand gestures were the same, her smile had the same warmth and most of all, her outlook was the same. Given the chance, he was sure X would have taken up a more peaceful role.

In his review of thoughts, it surprised him to think that he was drawn to such a person as her. Not just because she was a good person, but because she was so similar to X_. What an aberration X has stumbled upon. A best friend that seeks women like himself_. He was greatly amused by his findings. When he applied it to more deep though, he figured that is was only natural in his life; that he be drawn to a calmer existence.

His blue friend sleeping below him had always strived for peace. On the battlefield he could seem fierce, but a part of his programming held him back. It was so obvious that it pained the other bot to fight. Day after day watching his own people be slaughtered. And for what did the bomber fight? For peace, for his friends, for his own honor as a reploid, no, he felt that that was not the only reason. Deep within X something stirred that was uniquely human, the want of the human race's survival. He had not known that X was so attached to the human race until one battle, long ago. In fact, at that time he had merely passed it off as compassion. Yet, later, after becoming good friends with X, he felt differently about the incident. 

X had cared for the human that died. In that old event it was one of the human hunters that had passed away during battle. He had not known the name of the hunter but he did remember that X and the woman had spent a good amount of time together. Not many people had cried for her death outside of her family and X. In this time frame of Zero's life, he had not the time for emotions. He was so busy hunting he barely noticed people.

Lately, X had mentioned her as one of the few people that knew him. With that incentive, he had made it a near obsession to get to know the other reploid. Years passed that placed him at where he was in this time and place.

" It's amazing what happens after years of just talking." He was still studying the reploids body. He took special note of his joints. X was of course very use to using his right arm to fire with; thus it got a lot of ware and tear. However, he was always in good shape.

What dazzled Zero the most was X's ability to fight on. _He's a strong and stubborn little thing._ Zero stood and made his way to the window seat. He knew he wasn't going back to sleep. There were too many things on his mind. _Where do I come from? Who am I? Who created me and for what? Who is that man in my dreams? And for the love of peace, why do I have these odd moments with X. More of, why do I have them only when X does not know?_ He sighed and rested his head on his folded arms. The sun started to rise and he knew that this day would be interesting and enjoyable.

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤

¤~¤ Mega-X's Notes¤~¤

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤

This is going to prove a LONG story for myself.

You know, at one point in my life I really couldn't stand Iris. Then, because I think too much (gets bopped by Jamie for it), I started to question why I didn't like her. Now, I just do not care for her, but she was not a bad person. I have a damn near essay on this chick.


	2. Beth

Yay, the second chapter. Everyone meet Alpha. Well, granted the original plot for her is much different. Maybe one day I'll give a relatively short synopsis of her original role A few more of the original background characters should show up in this chapter. Not only that, some more flashbacks, I think.

Warning; Watch out for flying techno-babble, purposely crappy love scenes, and more references to other shows.

Special Note: for those who have not noticed, the tittles are in the Hebrew alphabet. Also, special thanks to my Obasan for betaing this chapter… and most likely the rest of the story…. Heh, but yes, Thank you! (Geez, when this woman betas, she fucking betas)

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¤

¤~¤ Beth ¤~¤

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤

When X had finally woken up he noticed Zero dazing at the sill. _How odd, it's not really like Zero to be up this early, _thought X as he sat up and gazed at his friend. Zero moved and looked at him with a sleepy smile.

" Stupid…" X said with a small pout. " Why have you been up so late?"  
" Oh, I just couldn't get back to sleep."  
" You weren't drinking again were you?"

" No, no I wasn't." He stood up and moved over to X sitting down. " You know, you're worse than a wife." At that moment the monitor screen in their room started to beep softly indicating an incoming message. X moved to get up but was stopped as Zero put his hand to his chest.

" It's ok, X. I've got this one covered." He stood up and walked over, pushing the button. At that moment Signas' image appeared on the screen and addressed him.

" Zero Omega, Megaman X. Come at once to my office." Then the screen went blank and the hunters blinked at each other before shrugging.

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤ Signas' Office ¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤

Signas looked at the two hunters that he had just called into the room. He had noticed Zero's limpid behavior days earlier and decided to address the reploid about it. It was not that he was particularly angry, but he knew that some things had to be dealt with. He sighed and wondered why such duties had to be his. He knew why Zero had fallen into such a depression, and had great faith in X's ability to help his friend, but he had worried a lot about the top hunter's health.

" Sir, is there something wrong?" X leaned a bit peering at the addressed reploid. He had noticed that Signas had spaced out a bit, as it seemed.

" Oh, no, I am fine. However…" He turned his gaze to Zero, " I would like to suggest, Omega, that you cut back on the oil. Understand?" He lifted an eyebrow towards the soldier.

" Yes, sir." Said Zero feeling a bit sheepish that anyone would mention it to him. X just smiled.

" Also, I have called another little daisy in." He said pushing the communication button to his secretary. Soon after the door opened and a reploid walked in. He saluted and introduced himself.

" Hunter Dart Vision reporting, sir." He seemed nervous as he stood on the right-hand side of X. He was a fairly tall reploid. He had a long skinny build with sharply cut armor and a spike on each of his knees. His one offset was the he had a large red belt that kept his beam-glave to his back.

" Well, according to these reports..." Signas lifted some papers." It seems you've been enjoying quite the bit of the blue ruin yourself. What do you have to say for yourself soldier?" The tone of his voice sent the orange reploids generator churning faster.

" Well… um…. Sir, I…" Signas put his hand up to stop the babble. 

" I am sure that your commander can explain." Almost immediately the cadmium hunter gasped and started to tell what had happened.

" What really happened sir is that my buddies and I were playing a round of cards," Signas nodded, enjoying the frightened reploid before him. "Things got a bit out of hand, we made some bets, and we…"

" I get the point." He said in his ennui. He had heard it all before: Hunters getting drunk based on stupid bets. He exhaled a dismissal of the subject before pushing his communication button. " Hello, yes, would you please send in unit 3's commander, Deena." Dart's heart almost crashed. He was in big trouble now. Deena was one of the very few female human hunters. But there was no question as to why she was head of the 3rd Unit. She was a bitch who could kick-ass and paint her nails. She had actually once been in Unit Zero, however, with the death of one of the captains she had been nearly ordered by Zero to take his place. She was an excellent fighter who used brains, skill, and her agility to defeat her enemies. Even reploid men didn't touch her for fear of being turned into scrap. The only reploids that could strike up a conversation with her were in her unit, in higher command, or had miraculously gained her favor. Dart was one of her favorite chew-toys because he still acted (to her at least) like rookie.

"Yes, Sir." A deep female voice called. Deena had arrived and Dart started to mentally make his will before she was unleashed on him.

" I've summoned you on behalf of your loyal subordinate's conduction." She nodded and shot a death stare at Dart before looking at Zero and X, slightly bowing to them both to show her deep respect. She was a tall woman of dark color. Her eyes were a light brown and she had a filled build. Granted that she was thin, but she had enough muscle to do her job. The dark woman's black hair curled over her round face giving her an oriental look. She wore samurai-like armor over her Chinese clothes, knee-high boots, and a sword strapped to her waist. She also had a diadem made of silver and onyx holding her hair back.

" I see." She said in a curt and obviously displeased manner. " I shall attend to him." She walked right up to him and belted him one so hard that it messed up his wire system. He doubled over to the ground gritting his teeth. X's mouth hung open in shock. However, Zero and Signas were the only ones that caught the pain that she was experiencing.

" I shall take him now." She said fiercely as she grabbed the hurting reploid and almost forcefully led him out of the room. As the door closed X had watched their retreating figures. _What was that?! Man, I never knew a woman could do that!_ He turned to face Zero.

" What kind of a human is she?"

" One part Asian, two parts African." He smiled knowing full well what X had really meant.

" Har, har." Said Signas gaining the hunters' attentions. " Now, past that I'm also calling in Spulunk."

" Who?" X said giving an almost confused face.

" He's the reploid that's leading the excavations, right?" Zero said with a small hand gesture giving the floor to Signas.

" Yes." He nodded in a sage-like manner before continuing. " He has stopped here for the past few days in order to ask for assistance. There are still mavericks around and he feels that the sites need to be protected." The two top hunters nodded and soon after the door opened again. An amethyst reploid appeared. He seemed to be old and had been given a mustache. However, the air around him was exciting. He had bulky round armor and spike-like appendages on his feet.

" Commander Signas, it's good to see you." He walked over to the desk and firmly shook the reploids hand with an old, pleasant joy.

" You too, Sir." Signas replied truly happy to see him. Zero and X were befuddled with the friendly behavior.

" You two must be those two boys going around defeating Sigma all the time." He walked over to Zero and X slapping their backs, laughing, and treating them like grandchildren. The two hunters were not offended in any way, but X had taken special note. _Yeah, me, young, though I'm the granddaddy of all reploids._

" Anyway, you came to tell us about what is happening at the excavation sites, right?" Inquired Signas as he adjusted himself in his seat leaning back. A hearty laugh was given by the senior reploid as he placed himself between the desk and the hunters.

" Ya darn right!" He winked and snapped. " It seems all is going pretty well, but the workers are nervous. We've been finding more and more treasures. It seems to be a very old lab, however, from the reports, it seems that everything is from the time before the Cataclysm."

" From X's time then?" Zero whispered and glanced at his friend that was intently listening. He watched X from the corner of his eye and it dawned upon him that this could be a clue. _Hmm, X knows nothing of his past at all. It shouldn't surprise me. There is so much mystery behind him… us. What about me? _He looked at the back of the old man that was hurriedly explaining about the only robots and helpers they had found. Some of the robots were even intact enough to tell them a little about the past, but most were so badly damaged they could not be revived. In fact that's when Spulunk mention Alpha, which gained the two hunter's attention.

" Alpha?" X stepped up lifting a hand a bit.

" Huh?" the man stopped in his rambling. " Oh yeah, Alpha…" He turned to Signas giving quickly raising his hand and curling his fingers. " Why don't you call her in here, she's most likely in her room." He suddenly turned serious. " She's the biggest mystery of them all."

" She is?" X said walking up to the man. " I thought she was just a new human on the base."

" What?" the purple reploid almost sputtered. " Are you kidding?" He blinked in total surprise. "Boy, she's a reploid… or at least a robot, but it seems she's a reploid."

" A what? She looked pretty human to me!"  
" When did you see her?"

" Oh, the other night when I was helping Dart back to his quarters."

" Well…" He stroked his mustache. " Hmm, what can be said? She's an odd ball, has the weirdest

ideas about everything." He smiled and talked to Signas more about the latest news. Soon Alpha arrived. She was wearing a cute red and white sundress with sandalwood shoes. She was quite short and as she approached she barely reached Zero's shoulder guard. Her hair was very long and fine. It was light brownish red and looped four times on the back of her head making a butterfly. Her ponytails reached down to her knees. 

She smiled cheerfully as Spulunk embraced her and brought her before Signas.

" Hello Commander Signas." She bowed and then turned to X and Zero greeting them in the same way.

" Hey, I remember you. You were the one helping that poor reploid." She smiled at X. Then she turned back to Spulunk who had gained her attention by putting his big hand on her shoulder. His hand almost seemed to swallow her up at it encased her shoulder.

" Why don't you tell these good men about the past?" He said and she smiled nodding before starting.

"Well," She started. " The past is quite simple. There isn't much for me to tell because I was created so close to what the world now calls the "Cataclysm." First, reploids did not exist then as you can tell. In fact, upon seeing them (she looked at X and Zero) I was a little afraid. I had been programmed with the knowledge of what the New Model was… but I hadn't known that someone would be stupid enough to mass-produce them.

" Hey, hey, now…" Spulunk intervened seeming a bit hurt. She smiled and blinked innocently. " It's not like it's truly a BAD thing…but look what's happened."

" Well," X spoke up a little reluctantly, " I was found by Dr. Cain…"

" Yes, I have heard of him. He seems like a good person. However, have you spoken to him lately?"

" No… is there something wrong?"

" Yes, he's a dying man. I'm sure he wishes to see his only son."

" Son?" It was the only thing X could say as his mind started to stress over the subject of Cain's death coming.

" Well, adopted son. Whoever built you must have regretted not being able to wake you."

" But, how long has he been in this condition?"

" What? Dying?" X nodded at her. " OH! Sorry, I get technical like that; I mean he's dying because humans start death from birth. It's just a slow process, not like a reploid would have to worry about such things." She smiled sweetly hoping that it comforted his nerves.

" Anyway…" Signas jetted in. " What else can you tell us about a Dr. Light and Dr. Wily."

" Oh, them… well, to put it simply. They were the fathers of all robots. However, that's back in the times of a robot named Megaman and what we called the Robot Masters. I'm not really sure what all happened, but I know that Dr. Wily was doing some pretty nasty things and Dr. Light was using his only son, Megaman, to stop him. I have no visuals of all of this. This has all been programmed… in fact, the program is not complete. Whoever built me was either killed or stopped before completion. Either way, that's all I can tell you."

" So," Signas started. " It seems that that chaotic time is still covered in mystery. However, we did learn something new, Megaman is now not just a whisper. He existed and really did do great things."

" Yes, it seems that the humans' memories serves them well." Zero had spoken up after absorbing all the information. " What is odd, though, is why more files are not out there. All the information that we have of the past comes from the Dead Zone."

" Oh, is that what you call it now?"

" Now?"

" Well, I was never there but I never knew the place as it's original name. Don't mind me." She walked up to Signas and asked to be excused because she had no more to say. Zero was a little offset on the whole thing. What had happened in the past was still a mystery, but this humanoid-reploid Alpha was one of the very few keys.

" Ahem," Signas gained their attention sitting upright, " With that information we do know that all files of Megaman and the like were kept in the Dead Zone before its destruction. Now why it was so confined, I do not know."

" Maybe because the rest of the world had not been under the influence of this Megaman as much as that one area." Said Spulunk.

" You are right, that could be so. Why don't we continue on this subject." He looked over. " Zero, X, you are both dismissed."

The two reploids walked outside only to find Alpha still standing there.

" Yes?" Asked Zero.

" Zero… walk around X will ya?"

" Huh?!" They both said with matching comical expressions.

" Just walk around him." She said almost giggling from the odd request. " You can walk can't you?"

" Uh, yeah…" He was a bit bewildered but did as he was asked. He walked around X once and stopped before Alpha. The small woman nodded in confirmation and smacked her hand with her fist.

" I thought there was something wrong."

" Huh?" Said Zero with little grace.

" You're hydro-lubricator is weak in your right leg."

" How did you…?" He was not only surprised, but a tad embarrassed. He had known that it was going out but since he was relaxing all the time, he neglected to go in for it.

" Hold it." X put his hands on his hips. " Let me get this right Zero, you're walking around with a faulty lubricator," He pointed to Zero's foot. " But you scold me?"

" Well…" He looked towards the ceiling with a cheesy smile. " This is different." Alpha busted out laughing. The two hunters looked at her and shrugged.

" You fight like lovers!" She said as one miscellaneous reploid woman slid up and stated.

" That's because they are." Her voice was high pitched and obviously strained. X and Zero turned to each other and clasped hands.

" X."

" Zero."

" X."

" Zero." Alpha's jaw dropped at the fake scene before her. It was obviously a farce but it was romantic in a small way. _Two friends comfortable enough with each other to know. This base is wacky, I think I'm gunna like it here._ She smiled as X took Zero's hair and smelled it and then let out the corniest line he could think of, to the amusement off all the people who had stopped to watch.

" Zero, your hair is like a flowing bouquet of fragrant sunflowers. Your eyes, the deepest of the blue seas." He moved his hands up to cup Zero's face. " Zero Omega…"

" Oh, this is classic." The humanoid said watching. One of the other base reploids slid over to Alpha.

" This happens all the time."

" How hilarious. I think I'll stick around."

"… I think I want you by my side forever." X continued looking deeply into Zero's eyes.

" OH, X!" Zero broke from X's grasp and gave a big bear hug. Which totally ruined any mood that had been set. Life resumed as normal at the hunter base as reploids started back on track.

" You two are nuts!" She exclaimed joyfully.

" Yeah, we know." They said together nodding and letting go of each other. Alpha exhaled shaking her head and excused herself from their presence. With a deep feeling of content the two friends went on their separate ways. X went to the diagnostics lab about his eyes and Zero to the Med. for a repair.

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤ Automation Bar ¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤

Still not over all that had happened in the course of the last several weeks, and because X really couldn't hold his liquor and didn't care for the dainty delights of nightlife, Zero had gone out with Deena that night, one of his many outlets. There had been a drinking contest and he had joined in, but when it came to winning, he was left in the dust. A warrior reploid with long white hair won the contest. He was drunk as hell but still managed to compliment Zero's hair.

" Whoa, what a lot of hair." A debauched grin played on his face as he balanced himself against the bar table.

" Thank you." Zero said quite intoxicated. He was resting on the lap of Deena, complaining softly about his head. His helmet was on the bar next to his hair tie. When he had put his head down Deena commented on how it was spilling onto the floor, but he didn't care. The winning reploid unevenly bent over and lifted some of Zero's hair drunkenly looking at it.

" So, what is it made out of?" Zero scrunched his eyebrows at the question. His brain's systems were on overdrive trying to keep him, not only awake, but also competent and aware. Unfortunately, in their struggling attempts to get Zero to remember his own makeup, they overloaded and he fainted putting his full weight onto Deena. She quickly had to catch him and pull him onto her even more. It was a sad sight. Grand Master Bad-ass Hunter Zero Omega was drunk as hell and had finally lost his grip on reality. She would have slapped her head but holding a man that was almost half a ton took all of her appendages.

" Um, his hair is made out of an aluminum alloy mixed with gold and copper dust."

" Really? Well mines a silver alloy." He said with a saucy look about him. She almost missed what he was trying to do before she gave him a look.

" Um, yes, that's nice." She said in a purposeful dead-tone. He smiled in a fashion she didn't like, then walked off. Something about him made her wary and she watched him saunter away and disappear into the crowd before looking down at the snoozing reploid against her breast. _One day Zero, one day,_ she thought as she adjusted her body and waited for Zero's systems to kick in. She only had to wait an hour, and that wasn't too bad. Once he woke, he stoically sat up looking dead to the world. It was actually quite the comic scene. It's what happened every time he got smashed at the bar: he'd pass out onto her after complaining and SWEARING he'd never drink again, then sit up as if he were in a black and white film, like nothing had happened. He was coming down from his high now, obviously, and looked like a sulking child.

" So, Zero, what's been eating at you lately? Or are you rusting in your age?" She said without true humor. He turned to her with a slight, exhausted whine. His eyes were emotionless and half-open, but that was because he was having what she liked to call a " Ctrl-Alt-Delete", so that one by one all of his programs were being manually terminated till his body was down to all the essential base programs. Once he rebooted, or in his case slept, everything would be back to normal.

" A lot of things really." He sighed as he looked at her with a deadpan look. " First, Iris' death is really killing me. I'm questioning my very existence." She nodded at him. " I miss her a lot, but while I have put her behind me to a degree, what really gets me is… if I can't be happy with the person I love, then what am I a hunter for?"

" I can't tell you that." She said looking at the glass she had been trying to finish for the past three hours.

" Yeah, but how much did I give up to do duty?" He looked hard at nothing in particular.

" A lot." She sipped the drink. " But would she have understood your reasons?" He looked up at her and she returned the gaze from the corner of her eye. " Would she have understood, if you told her, what you were really trying to protect?"

" That's the problem." He exclaimed in a low voice. " What am I protecting? Myself? The base?"

" Yes, that's the basis of it. If reploids truly are made like humans then yes, that's what you're protecting. However, beings, not just people or reploids, like to say they are protecting something outside of themselves. This is because the base need is usually so well hidden in the …well we don't need to go into that. But when you protect something other than yourself, then usually one mentions that and not themselves. In this case, you were protecting the base, your honor, and everyone on this planet not on the Maverick side." After she said it they were silent. Zero was thinking of everything she said with great care. He knew he needed to think but he was still stressed. He didn't feel he could think properly in the place he was at. The Automation Bar was only a good place to forget.

" On top of that, I have been having very atypical moments with X."

" What's new?"

" No, no," a sort of concern came over his face. " It's much different." She looked at him. " When I see X, I don't see him, not really. It only happens when he's not looking at me or paying attention. Usually at night this happens but the way I look at him is odd. I start studying his body."

" Like an artist?"

" No, like something is going to happen."

" Do you fear for his death? That may be it, you're scanning his body into your systems so you don't forget him, just in case…"

" Don't be silly, I won't let X die. We're buddies and he's a great hunter."

" All right." She said defensively from his sudden outburst. He blinked and sheepishly rubbed his head.

" Sorry about that, guess I'm just sensitive to that."

" Yeah, I mean, one important person has left you, you don't need it to happen again."

" That's right, so you have to take care of yourself as well." She nodded at him but was worried that something was still bothering him. 

" It's all right, nothing will happen to us."

" Yeah, you're right." He looked over to see her dazing off. She had been up for a long period of time and he had forgotten that she was only human. Humans needed sleep at least once a day for seven hours, and that depended on the age of the human.

" I suggest." She said sluggishly. " That you go talk with X on this. He understands you more than I do, I'm sure. Not only that, you guys are in the same chambers together, tension between you or just you would be bad. He'll worry." She leaned on him a bit and yawned deeply. " I best get back."

" Yes." He said slowly picking her up and carrying her back to the base.

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤ X ¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤

At the same time that Zero had gone out with Deena, X had run into Dart. The poor orange reploid had been looking all over for his captain.

" Captain X." He called and jogged over to X with a dreary smile.

" Something wrong Soldier?" He said with a little concern. He was pretty sure that the 3rd Unit captain had given him hell. _Shit! She punched him square in the stomach without a flinch. Deena's always been one hell of a tough cookie._

" Yeah, I can't find Captain Rutel. Have you seen her?"

" Oh, you mean Deena?" He nodded at his superior in command. " Well, she went out with Zero."

" Damn it!" He blurted out in vain. " She was supposed to… aw, hell." He sagged a bit bending down.

" You look pretty tired." X said taking a step towards the direction of his on barracks. " You should sleep." The other hunter nodded before getting an idea and stepping up to X.

" Sir, do you know anything about this new reploid man named Gate?"

" Hm? Gate?"

" Oh, he's not very well known now, but he's raising pretty high in the reploid division of robots."

" Robots that study about robots." He shrugged his own comment off. " Well, Dart, why don't you tell me a bit about him?" He said this purely out of courteous reasons; he was not truly interested. Many reploids studied the makeup of their own kind. Some were good, some were great, others were outstanding but after a time he became tired of it, mainly because he and Zero were always gunned for when it came to such research.

" Well, I don't know much, that's why I'm trying to find her." He grunted a bit before Alpha came round the corner. _Damn this woman loves the night_, thought X as she walked slowly down the hall. She was checking her surroundings and studying the portraits of all the hunters that had died. The halls were filled with reploids left and right. Some were women. She looked before her in the dim hall to see X and Dart. She waved happily and skipped over as they beckoned to her.

" Hey guys, what's happening?"

" Oh talking a bit about the Gate person."

" Gate? Oh yeah, I've heard of him, but I don't know much about him."

" Seems we're all stuck." X said.

" Yeah well I'm gunna get going then." Dart excused himself and started jogging down the hall.

" Seems everyone's always busy here." Alpha looked after Dart for while before turning to X.

" Hey, I've been meaning to ask…" X started as he crossed his arms. " How did you know that Zero needed a new part?"

" Hm?" She blinked innocently at him before realizing what an odd trait it really was. " Oh, well, you can tell what's wrong by the sounds reploids make. Then just figuring out what part is most likely the problem is all you have to do."

" Hmm, I guess so, I never pay attention unless it's loud."

" I see. Well, I have to get going. Sleep is sounding good right now anyway." She bowed to him and started to skip off. X waved and started towards the nearest elevator. He himself was exhausted. He passed one of the main hall clocks and it read nine thirty.

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤ Zero ¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤

Zero walked into the hunter base. He was carrying Deena on his back and had, to him, a drunken gait but was fine. After he dropped her off at her room he looked up at the clock and it read ten. _I best get to bed_. He walked to the nearest elevator and to his room. When the door opened he found X sleepily peering at him.

" Hey bro, you didn't have to wait for me. It's not like it's dinner time or something."

" I know." He smiled sleepily and flopped as if he were dead on his bed. " I just wanted to point out this." His finger led to a stack of papers on the desk. And Zero grumbled. " Also, we're hunting soon."

" Soon as in…"

" Tomorrow."

" Great, when was I supposed to find out about that?"

" Signas called us in but you were out drinking."

" I hate when this happens." Zero folded his arms and walked over to his pod sitting down. He reached over and picked up the files. " What is this? I don't get it, in this day and age, why the heck are we still using paper?"

" Old habits I guess." X said very amused. " Those are the lists and status of all the new hunters coming into the base."

" What? They cut trees for something I could look up in the base's computer? This is bogus shit man. Who did it, they need to be slapped." X turned away at his statement. " X… you didn't!?"

" Well, I just thought it'd be easier than sitting at the computer. I'm sorry!"

" That's it pansy-bot!" Zero playfully got up, pinned X, and began to give him baby slaps spitting comments between each one. After he was finished he sat down and reviewed the new-bees. Many of them were going to be trained in simulation first. Others were going to start under some of the units. Zero sighed and looked back at X, who was lying in his pod.

" You know we… X?" He leaned over his friend. " X…" He poked his nose but nothing had happened. " X?!" Zero was beginning to worry. This had never happened before. He shook X but the bot would not wake up. His systems sped up to find him a logical answer for the problem before he promptly panicked over his friend's condition. After a few seconds it had accrued to him that X was having eye problems. His engines calmed a bit more with the realization that maybe X was more affected. Upon further investigation, this thought got him revved again. What if X had been affected by a virus. In his mess of thoughts one stood out. _Then why the hell are you leaning over him like a mourning wife? Get your rear in gear, stupid!!_ Scolding himself was one way to get him motivated and he contacted Lifesaver right away.

" Yes?" came an almost drowsy voice. It was pretty late at night.

" Something's wrong with X." With this statement Lifesaver was revitalized.

" Bring him in right away." He said calmly since he could hear the Zero was not in the strong emotional suit. He figured Zero must have gone out drinking that night. Zero picked up X's limp form and started down the hallway double time. He couldn't run because the clanking of his feet would wake everyone. Once he got there he was surprised to see Alpha there. _This woman is everywhere, isn't she? Does she ever sleep?_ He walked in and put X on an examining table. Immediately Alpha walked over to X assisting Lifesaver with putting the Hover-Scan over the bot.

" Alpha, could you take care of this?" Lifesaver asked and he rubbed his temples.

" Sure can." She said without of hint of dreariness. Zero was shocked. He was on the verge of protesting when Lifesaver took his arm and wooed him outside.

" What are you thinking?" He said in a whisper. Zero was not fond of the fact that a stranger was about to examine X.

" She knows what she's doing. In fact, it scares me how much she knows about reploid bodies." This statement did calm Zero a bit but he figured he was so hyper about the situation because of the alcohol. " Hmm, I figure, whoever programmed her gave her the default ability to repair robots of his type."

" Actually, Lifesaver." He had given that comment a bit of thought. " Do you think she could have been made by the same person who built X?"

" Possibly. X is the first and she is the first female of his type we've found from his time. Or around there." Zero nodded in understanding. The night was long since it took awhile before Alpha came to the door informing them that X was all right. Once they entered X was still prostrate but the difference was that he was breathing. That meant his systems were working since all robots breathed in order to keep cool. Zero was allowed to carry the reploid back to their quarters. This at first quirked Zero. If X had just had a power shortage, why were they allowing him to go back? _Won't they need to scan more? _He didn't ask questions but left as he was instructed.

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤ Ungodly hour of 5 in the morning ¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤

That morning the two reploids woke up groggily. They both stalked down the hall and towards the main Command Center. They had gotten a new intelligence agent and guide, but this time the two would be working together. Even with this up, there was a down; they had to be there by six. They woke up at five thanks to Signas sending an annoying cuckoo noise through their computer. What Zero did notice in his haze was that X seemed not to know that he had fainted last night. Then a pang of guilt hit him, he had smacked X around , but then again, he thought to himself_, I didn't really hit him hard at all. There's something wrong these days._ They arrived at their destination and were greeted by a few surprises. Not only had Alpha been assigned under the both of them. Which was damn odd since she was not a hunter, let alone apart of the base. _Well, I guess she is now, _thought X as he found out about his little lapse the night before. With that, caution was going to be used. Since she had a good source of knowledge concerning reploids she was now their personal aid. More like a secretary.

" Hi." Said a reploid woman that walked over and stood next to Signas. " My name is Alia. I'll be your new guide." They shook hands and started with more formalities. Signas introduced the hunters and all was set into place. However, there is almost never a dull moment at the base and Alia already had something to report to them.

" Hunters," She said as they went to the viewing screen. " It seems there's been an attack at the site."

" What?" X question looking at the picture of billowing smoke. " Geez, the irony of it all."

" No kidding," Zero said finally waking up a bit more. " Who did it?" He finger gestured towards the destruction.

" We don't know." She informed him. " We're still investigating that."  
" Hmm, maybe someone's trying to hide something." Suggested X. " Never know who's corrupt in this world."  
" Naw, I don't think that's it, but it might be. However, X, maybe it's an accident. With all that equipment." Zero trailed off.

" That's another possibility Zero, you are very right." Said Alia adjusting herself in her seat. " Let's just hope its that. Thought there were a lot of injuries."  
" It could very well be Sigma." Said Signas putting a thoughtful finger to his chin.  
" AWWWW!!!! NO!!" The two hunters whined in union. " Don't even JOKE about that!"

" I'm not joking." He smiled at the two before looking back up at the screen. " I am being completely serious. We've decided to send both of your units to investigate and to protect the base camp there." The hunters nodded. " I'm also sending the 3rd Unit to assist you as well."

" Taking this pretty seriously, I see." Said X and looked at Zero. " At least our units won't be strained."

" Yes that's true, now go to the garage. We're calling your units there. Unit three is already there." The two hunters reached the garage with many bikes and other vehicle lines up in long rows. Deena greeted them.

" It's good to see you have arrived. Alpha will be joining us." The humanoid waved as a blushing rookie was explaining to her all the buttons. Deena rolled her dark eyes and looked back to the hunters. " Anyway, shall we get going? Alpha." she turned and regarded the woman. The female walked over leaving the poor little lackey behind.

" Yeah, Deena?" She said with bright eyes. This time Alpha was dressed in more formal attire: pants made of a thick jean material and cotton turtle neck, the clothing magenta and plum colored.

" You're riding with, X. I'm with Zero."

" Huh, why?" X said not understanding why Alpha needed to ride with him.

" Because she's not used to the buttons yet. Watching you should help her." He nodded at her and went to his Jet Cruiser. It was the latest model and could support two reploids. Deena hopped on after Zero and settled into his body. Which was a little hard because of the fact that his back wasn't smooth.

The large group started out towards the northwest. As they rode X and Zero stayed relatively close in order to talk.

" So, what do you think is the cause of all this, Alpha?" He looked back at the woman for a split second.

" Your guess is as good as mine. I don't go around hunting and all that." She was holding on to hi a little tighter than he what expected. However, what he didn't know is that Alpha had motion sickness and keep her eyes closed the entire time. She could deal as long as she didn't look at anything. 

" Hey, I figure the forces we may meet is more important!" Zero yelled over the motors. " Never know what we'll face!"

" That's true Zero!" Deena yelled loud enough for X and Alpha to hear. " I think that we will most likely run into a few of the maverick forces. You never know. Plus the lab that's suppose to be deep in there most likely has a defense system.

" Good point." Alpha shouted. Her hair was waving behind them like twin flags. She had put it down in low and big hoops so it wouldn't come out in the wind. " That's what we should really worry about. I know that there are defense systems in there. I was built there after all. I can shut them down.

" Really?" Deena shouted moving her hair out of her eyes only for it to come back. Her eyes watered a bit but she ignored it. " Well, we won't be getting there till late anyway. So don't worry too much about it all!" And that was the end of the conversation. They rode for hours on end and at some point X silently cursed his joints.

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤

¤~¤ Mega-X's Notes ¤~¤

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤

This is a small rant on behalf of Iris. One day I sat down and watched Iris's death. The FIRST thing to come to my mind is this " WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT KIND OF INJUSTICE IS THIS!?" And it is an injustice. You remember how she died? She was on the ground lying there fully intact. Not a thing missing! Even her little hat was STILL attached to her head. She had scratches! I mean, come on! When Zero and X die, they get the shit beaten out of them. They're torn up, kicked around, and missing all kinds of parts. However, they still live. But she lies there and looks like sleeping beauty (minus the beauty) and a few scratches. As if the seven little metools got tired and dragged her carcass through the dirt! I don't really care for the girl, but come on! She deserves a better death than that. Granted she's a girl and they didn't want to bang her up, but why didn't they at least give her some reconciliation? Allowed her to at least have panels of her skirt missing, her hat gone, maybe even some rips in her features! Anything to justify that she was actually going to die.

Ahem, that's all, I just wanted everyone to know that for those who thought the death scene was bogus, you've got a new member to the party.


	3. Gimel

In this chapter I introduce more characters that only play minor roles. A little more comedy as X demonstrates his favorite pastime. ^_^ 

Note: My Beta-Person (Obasan) Is out of commission right now and I dodn't trust anyone else. I did the best I could but I know there are a few mistakes and I know Word can only do so much. Great program though, I'll give it that. ^_^

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¤

¤~¤ Gimel ¤~¤

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤

The hunters had arrived at the site base and parked in a near by open field. The little foundation was almost like a very shaggy town. Deena was the first to hop of the bikes and she headed straight for the largest tent. She knew that Spulunk must be there because he was the head of the entire project. The amethyst robot came form out of the tent and intercepted her. The hunters behind her were talking lowly about the explosion.

" So, what is the status, Spulunk." Deena said shifting her weight from leg to leg as she stretched.

" Well, nothing else had happened. A lot were injured but we can take care of that."

" And our hunters...?" She tilted her head in the direction of the troops behind her. At this time Zero, X, and Alpha had taken there rightful places beside the dark woman.

" Oh them boys?" He laughed a little giving a big grin. " It's just like the base. We've set up quarters for them, five in each tent."  
" Thank you." She said bending as her back popped. " Excuse that, all the riding has made me stiff."

" No, no, young lass. I know you humans work differently." The elder reploid said heartily slapping her back and making her loose her breath. Alpha wore a pained face as she tried to hide her giggles.

" Oh, Alpha." Spulunk said walking over to the humanoid and hugging her. " I'm glad all you kiddies are here." He said looking at X and Zero who both nodded pleasantly and waved to him.

" What? We don't get hugs?" Said X looking up at Zero in mock distress.

" Yeah, I know…" He took a sharp breath playacting hurt emotions. " I just don't feel loved." He put a large hand to his eyes and began to sniffle.

" It's ok, Z-man." He put an arm around his friend patting him gently. " I care, man…."

"Dude…" The red reploid sounded choked; he turned, and embraced his best friend. There was a very low and soothing round of 'aw's from the moving crowd around them. Spulunk, on the other hand, was not amused.

" You boys need to man up!" He exclaimed rolling his eyes. " Why, when I was your age… oh never mind that, just cut that out you nuts."

" Yes, Sir!' the two reploids said in one voice and saluted with exaggerated frowns of sterness.

" Do they do this ALL the time?" The senior reploid said with a raised eyebrow. X and Zero looked at each other with goofy grins.

" Yes." Said Deena with an indifferent face. "It's a hobby for them."

" I'm just going to accept that and move on." Muttered Spulunk into Alpha's ear and she smiled.

" Well, you know, it's better than them being depressed all the time." She responded to him with humor. " It's very entertaining."

" Well, anyway, since you guys are top notch." He addressed the four in his presence. " You all get to be paired off." Deena walked over the Alpha.

" I've already guessed the arraignment. Where to, sir?" The huntress said gazing over to the man not far from her.

" Well, you'll know, it's those two very distinctly colored tents over there." He pointed to a place behind them. Siting on the outskirts of the camp where two tents. The one on the right was silver and the other was the color of natural gold.. ' It doesn't matter to me which pair sleeps where as long as you use those tents."

" All right." Said X perking up at the thought of rest. " Let's go, we have to unload stuff anyway." He almost sighed.

" Are you bonkers?!" Deena said in a startling voice. " That's what rookies are for! Remember that new shipment we got? Yeah, a few were put into my unit. I'll just have them do it." She grinned and twiddled her thumbs.

" Oh, come now, Deena. They're new recruits, not slaves." Said the short woman.

" New recruits, slaves, same difference to me." Deena smiled a bit and shrugged. The woman beside her sighed deeply without any true regret of not being able to convince her. Deena hailed over two of the new recruits and gave them their orders. The girl's stuff was to be put in the gold tent while X and Zero's was to be put in the other. The two trainees grumbled a bit but did as they were bid.

" Anyway, shall we go rest?" She turned to the group and X and Zero was sweatdroppng as Spulunk looked at her. He was not pleased with her taking advantage of her position but he didn't say anything.

" Yeah." Said Zero taking a step in the tents direction. " We might as well, I'm sure the soldiers will do as they please, too."

" Riding all day hurts my rear." Complained Alpha as she rubbed her tender butt. She started walking and X followed her leaving the group.

" Zero-sama." She stopped the reploid before he started to walk. " I think we should all talk later. I, for one, am going to train my troops for a few hours." She turned and walked towards the mass of moving bodies. Zero nodded and strutted through the large amounts of tents and people. He was a little uneasy from all of the new faces, but he smiled pleasantly. A few comments came his way from time to time. Most of them were complimenting on his hair. He almost blushed if it wasn't for the fact that an image of X came to his mind. His buddy had always blushed very cutely and it almost disturbed him. It was like looking at a child.

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤ Golden Tent ¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤

X sat down on a cot in the tent. It was a simple arrangement: two chairs, two cots, and one small table. Their personal items had been moved in, but that wasn't much at all. A simple laptop, a few cases of equipment, replacements were sitting in a corner. He looked up and smiled as Zero entered the room.

" Hey, Z."

" Hi, X." Zero said walked in and zipped the flap closed. He settled into a chair across form him. " What are you up to?" He said to X who was sitting hunched over.

" Uh, me?" He perked up a bit at the question. " Nothing much, just chilling, letting my systems cool." Zero nodded. He was comforted by the situation. He had worried a great deal on the way to the base about X. Since his systems had gone haywire only a day or so beforehand, there was cause for concern_. I wonder what she did to him. Alpha had never explained what she did to fix X, nor did anyone ever ask._ Zero had figured that Lifesaver had taken care of those questions. However, it still bothered him. _What on this earth would make X just blip-out like that?_

" Hey, Zero!" The red reploid snapped from his reverie.

" Yeah, X?" he said removing his helmet.

" I've been calling you for the past few seconds. Where were you? More importantly, why didn't you take me?" Zero laughed at X's complaint and nodded apologizing to his comrade.

" I'm sorry, X. I should be more attentive to your needs."

" Yeah, damn right you should!" They chuckled. Suddenly a small bumping sound could be heard. They both turned their heads towards the tent door. In the dusk light they could tell from the shadow that is was Deena and Alpha.

" Come on in." Said X cheerfully as the zipper was pulled down and the females stepped in.

" Zero-sama, X." Deena bowed and moved to sit next to Zero. Alpha bowed politely and sat on Zero's cot facing the group.

" Have either of you two gotten any information on the… er… enemy?" Alpha said resting her head on her hand.

" Nope, none." Said Zero crossing his legs and leaning back. " We haven't received anything…."

" However," Spoke up X. " We most likely can believe that the researchers haven't gone that deep into the foundation."

" That's very true," Deena nodded and him crossing her arms, " And so they call us in to do the dirty work."

" Come, come now." Alpha said shaking a finger at the older woman. " Don't say that, could they do it on their own?"

" Probably not." Zero sighed. " They need us. It's dangerous for normal reploids to travel so deep into uncharted areas."

" Yeah, but WE don't know where we're going. No map or anything, remember, Zero?"

" That's very true, X." Deena said sighing heavily. She was a cautious woman and didn't like not having even an image to go by. A second later a small blipping noise was heard from the laptop on the table. Then an image of Alia appeared.

" Hunters," She said in a stern voice. The four agents turned to the small screen.

" Sup, Alia." X said a tad worried.

" Is hunter Dart Vision present?"

" Uh, no." He replied.

" Well, then I shall inform you that he is built in with a Echo Detector."

" A what?" Alpha said raising an eyebrow.

" An Echo Director." Said Deena. " It's a device that works like bat radar."

" Oh…." Said the smallest reploid.

" Yes…" Alia continued. " We are going to tap into him and use it to help us build a map. When you go inside the cave it will help us create a map of the areas that you go into. Not only that, it may be set to where you will be able to detect spaces behind doors."

" That's useful. Then we'll know if we're about to fall into a trap of sorts. Or at least what to expect." Said Zero.

" Of course, on top of that." The female on the screen continued. " It will make it easier for you to return to the surface. Well that's all I came to report. Also, X…" She held up an object. " Your teddy bear, Squeaky, misses you." Everyone was floored to the ground save for Zero. His grin was wide and strong. He couldn't help but smirk at the embarrassment that X was going through. The poor blue reploid sputtered and gasped as he tried to gain himself in order to comment.

" You have a teddy bear???!!!" Alpha howled falling over into the hunters lap and proceeding to roll on the floor. Deena was in total disbelief as she opened her mouth but no words came. It was the only thing she could do to stop herself from chuckling with laughter.

" ZERO OMEGA!!!!" X screamed before lunging at his best friend. " I'll kill you!!" X was not truly angry but the act scared both women out of their joy. Alpha stood up worried as she watched X and Zero roll on the ground. Deena stood up and jumped over to them pulling on X.

"Come on, X!" Zero said laughing and playing with his friend as Deena realized she wasn't needed. Yet, Alpha wasn't as amused. She marched over to the two on the ground and gave them both swift kicks and walked back to the other woman.

" Don't DO that!!" She said before huffing and sitting down. Alia sweatdropped and put the bear to the side.  
" Yeah, well, anyway, that's all there was to report." She was gone in a second and everything started to calm down save for Zero. He was still on the ground yucking up the event.

" Anyway, now that we have a basic plan of what we'll be doing." Deena said walking towards the door. " I'll be going and leave things up to you." She walked out and let the flap slide back.

" Yeah," Said Alpha bouncing up and following the woman. " See you guys later." She waved and left.

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤ Two Hours Before Dawn ¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤

Zero rolled over and cracked an eye. His dreams had not been so pleasant but he could deal. As his sensors started to focus and his systems running, he noticed one distinct blue object missing from the room. He grumbled and slowly got up stumbling towards the entrance. It had been left open and he tripped into the night. The red reploid streamed his hands through his messy hair and started to walk a little. As he finally got over his dreariness he saw what he was looking for.

Heading in no particular direction was X. Zero almost laughed as his friend aimlessly eased his way deeper into the main camp. Zero hustled towards him trying not to make too much noise and took the reploids hand gently. 

" Come on, X" he said lowly pulling on the others bots hand. X started to follow and Zero had to suppress his laughter even more. He was pretty use to having to find X in the middle of the night but the thought of being seen made him laugh even more. It was like taking care of a child.

What Zero didn't know was that someone was watching. Alpha had been up just gazing at the stars through their plastic window when she saw X wonder out of his tent. She was preparing to go after him but saw Zero come out. Figureing she'd leave it up to him she sat back and waited.

She chuckled as X almost tripped but ended up landing square onto Zero's back. He must feel no pain or Zero's hair is just that thick. Yet, the two reploids made it safely back up to the tent with no more mishaps.

_Geez, I didn't know they made robots with that type of a malfunction. I wonder why he hasn't been fixed yet. On the other hand it is a very cute trait and I don't think anyone minds too much. It only makes me wonder how much like humans reploids are suppose to be._ She slipped back under her covers and went back to sleep.

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤ Morning ¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤

That morning Deena burst out of her tent with fervor. She was a notorious morning person and no one could quite figure out why. She always seemed pissed off and ready to kick someone's ass and yet in the morning she was sunshine. Of course, everyone knew that the morning was the best time to ask her for anything but few could drag themselves up to do it. Deena pointed and bossed her troops around before feeling the day was right. She was raring to go and explore the unknown area. In reality she had always enjoyed teaming up with Zero and X. She was normally a loner but that's because she didn't trust many people. In this case she trusted both Zero and X greatly and had developed a fondness for Alpha.

"Ok, Ladies! Get into shape. Stay here and do as you're told. Make your sorry asses useful for the people around you. Ok?"

" Yes." Came a drawn out reply from the people around her. It was six in the morning and the reploids where not truly awake yet. They milled around and blinked often as their sensors adjusted. In the base they could fake being awake since their bodies were use to the surroundings. They could tell where they were and which way to look but not now.

" I can't hear you!" She bellowed and bopped one poor half-snoozing robot awake.

"Yes, Ma'am!" They straightened up and were dismissed after a short lecture about how girlie they all were. They took no offense since they knew she was playing with them. On top of that, it was about the only time she played with them so they came to somehow enjoy the mornings.

At one point Zero and X joined her.

" Morning." X said too chipper for Zero to take. A groan came from the red reploid and X wrapped an arm around his neck. " Aw, come on Zero. Wake up already." He hugged him and playfully slapped his face. 

" Good morning, X. As you can see we're all ready to go expect for one person." She patted Darts sleepy head but was not referring to him at all.

" I'm coming, I'm… OW!" They heard a slight crash as Alpha hopped out of the tent zipping it. Apparently she has tripped on her flats while trying to get them on and do her hair. " OK! Ready!" to their amusement she had actually managed to do her hair and put on her shoes.

" Are you ready, Dart?" Deena said patting him harshly on the head as we clung to her trying not to fall over. He was no where near a morning person and that got him into a lot of trouble with her.

" Yes, I have all the software up and running." They moved through the camp and to the mess hall. They ate pretty quickly but X and Zero almost got into a food fight with the next table. 

When they finally made it to the excavation site it was completely deserted. The wind was picking up a bit as they entered. A beeping sound came from Alpha's wrist watch and an image of Alia appeared.

" Good morning hunters." She said cheerfully as they gathered around. " We've detected that there are scanners within this place. Watch out. You never know what you'll come up against if anything."

" Yeah, that's true. Hey Alia. How's the radar working?" Dart said cracking his neck a bit.

" Clear as crystal. We're slowly making a map. Why don't you guys wonder deeper into the place?"

" Let's do it then." Said X whipping around and marching melodramatically down the hall. The others followed as Alia cut their communication off short. The area look somewhat of an ancient underground lab and yet it was reminiscent of a castle.

"This is one hell of a lab." Said Dart as he walked in front of the group. He touched on of the many intricate floral patterns on the wall. It glowed a pinkish red.

"Great, we're in the middle of a flower Palace." Zero mumbled gazing at the large replicated pottery. The light within the halls came from fluorescent windows that mimicked streaming light at dusk. The entire lab was a blue-purple mix. 

" I bet you don't see this everyday…" Deena said looking up at the ceiling. It glowed faintly creating a soft blue affect. " Geez, what kind of a lab is this." They walked on into a vast chamber. 

" Seems to be no enemies." Zero commented looking around a huge pillar. " Give the decorator credit. They can redo our quarters if they want."

" Word." Chimed in X. " Please do. I'd like to live in a place like this. Needs more blue though." He commented and everyone giggled.

" Um, Captain Deena?" Said Dart hesitantly.

" Yes, soldier?" She said stopping with him in the middle of the room. Everyone stopped where ever they were.

" Well, my sensors say there's a big cavern UNDER us."

" I see…" She nodded.

" Hey guys!" Alpha called at the exit. " There's some rubble further along." The rest of the group nodded as Zero walked over to X straggling behind with him.

" You'd think we would have tun into some enemies by now." He whispered.

" Yeah, me too. Why didn't they want to come down here again?"

" We could be being watched after all. I'm pretty sure we are. This place is alive. I can feel it." The both quickened their paces to keep up with the group.

" Why couldn't we have just warped in?" Complained Dart as he helped Alpha over a fallen pillar."

" Stop complaining." Deena growled as she touched down. " They have to have quadrants after all. That's why we're here." Zero and X landed near Dart and walked on after he and Alpha. Since Alpha didn't have any fighting ability she was kept as a record keeper. Though everyone was taking in their surroundings her main job was to keep track of observations. Slowly the data dart was collecting turned into an intricate map.

" This place if fucking huge!" X said looking around in boredom. The only challenges they had had so far was getting across broken pillars and going down a flight of stairs or two. When they reached the second floor they found that it was more damaged than the first. 

" Well, isn't this just pleasant?" Huffed Zero. " If this is suppose to be Signas' idea of a hunt I'm not exhilarated." They had stopped at the entrance to the new hall. They stood talking and reviewing for a second before a screech sent them jumping into each other's arms.

" What was that!?" Alpha's voice quivered a bit as she unburied her face from Zero's arms.

" This!" Deena said pointing very low to the ground. Their eyes followed and they found a fighting little creature stuck under a smaller pillar. The third unit captain was looking a little pissy as she glared at the creature.

" Poor thing." The little woman bent down and patted it. " I wonder when this happened."

" Beats me." Said the woman towering over her. " Probably last night or something like that. It's a robot, it could last awhile stick under a thing like that." She turned to Zero and the rest. " Hey, let's try to get it out. Maybe it can help us." 

The three reploids nodded and positioned themselves around. 

" On my count." Zero said. " One… two... three!" they lifted it just enough for Alpha to scoop the creature from under it before they let it drop. After the dust cleared they looked over the crouching Alpha.

" Hey, what is it?" Asked Dart looking at the thing's shape.

" A… dog? Maybe..." Zero said.

" Kinda looks like a winged dog." Cut in Dart

" Oh great!" Snorted X. " A winged Dog. What next? I thought it was suppose to be flying pigs!"

" Hey! Who asked you blue boy!?" Said the thing and they all jumped a bit.

" Why you little!" Zero had to hold X back. It was more of a comical scene than a serious one since X was only a few inches away from it. Once he calmed down they all sat.

" Hey," Started Dart. " Now that I give it some thought. Weren't you found here, Alpha?"

" Yes, but in a different part. Not in this building."

" the excavation grounds are huge, Dart. It is possible for her to be from any part of it." Said Deena laning against the pillar.

" Yeah, so what about the thing?" Pointed X in question.

" I'm not a thing!" It yelled waving a paw at X. " My name is Doll."

" Oh, hi Doll. I'm Alpha and this is X, Zero, Deena, and Dart." They all made acquaintances and started with the questions. 

" Hey, what are you doing here?" Said X. He crossed his arms and leaned back.

" I'm the guardian of this place." X chuckled at the statement but quieted down. " Quiet wise guy. Anyway, hey babe," He was looking up at Alpha. " Unfortunately I'm too damaged to use my winds OR to walk. Think I can hitch a ride?"

" Sure." she said cheerfully but Deena had a cocked eyebrow.

" Babe? Is that any way to address a person? Let alone one you're asking a favor from AFTER being introduced?"

" Yo, dame. Why don't you shut your mouth? I wasn't talking to you." It said rudely and this time it was Deena being held back. With her diamond word draw she was ready to slice Doll in two. Doll was actually a gold dog creature with rainbow wings. He sat stoically looking at her. 'now, where was I?" He turned back to what I was talking about. Shall we go?"

" Sure." She readjusted him and started to walk with Deena storming behind her. X and Zero finally let her go once Alpha and Dart where far enough away.

" Come on, Deena. Don't kill it. OK?"

" Yes, Zero-sama… but can't I hurt it just a little?"

" No."

" Damn." She snapped and followed them to a huge door. " Why the holdup?"

" I'm detecting an enormous amount of space past this door. Even more so than that one room."

" It gets bigger?" Alpha gasped.

" Seems so..." Dart confirmed and pushed the door. " Heavy thing. Won't budge an inch."

" That's because you're brain dead." Doll said. "Toots, lift me to the blue flower." Alpha did so and with a tap of its paw the door started to slide open. The share magnitude of the doors created a low rumbling sending bit and piece of dust floating downward.

Deena was silently growling. _The only person allowed to smack him around is me!_ She was not a happy camper at how rude the small animal was. She could understand a little if it were forgetful but it obviously didn't realize that they had not been down there before or it plain didn't care. She betted on the last one. _The Dog-thing just doesn't care who he insults._

They walked into the room and their eyes were hit by brilliant light. As they strolled in further they took in the source of the change. It was a garden, but not a regular garden; it was a huge hologram. It looked like a normal country scene. The illusions even swayed as if wind was gusting through.

" By the gods. What is the world is this?' Questioned Deena walking ahead of the rest. She gently glided through the colors and came upon an image. In the far distance of the hologram mass she could see a mirage playing out.

" This is Cybernetic Garden." Stated Doll in his arrogant tone. Deena continued towards the distant hologram while Dart took readings. Zero and X studied the plants and insects buzzing around them.

" Whoever built this lab sure did have a love of beauty." Said Zero as Deena's movement caught his eye. " Where you going Deena?" He said jogging over before being shocked by the scene before them. " X…. Alpha… GUYS!" He seemed a bit hysteric but in reality just didn't know exactly how far away everyone else was. " You may want to come see this." The rest hurried over and were amazed by the scene. 

The play glossed over their eyes a few times before they reacted.

" Who are they?" Said Deena in a quiet tone. She had seen many reploids in her day but never of this model.

" That…" Started Doll but all of a sudden his voice was steeped with melancholy. " That is the past." He said gently resting snugly in Alpha's arms. She looked down at him.

" The past?" She whispered into his ear. " Is this what I wasn't programmed with?" it wasn't a question to anyone but herself. She didn't know the scene that was being played out before them. There were only four beings involved with the setting. A blue old style robot chasing after a young blond girl. By her appearance she was a robot as well though crafted to look very much like a female human. In their midst's was a silly robotic dog that got tripped up. They laughed and pointed at the silly thing and it shook its head. _Maybe it was talking to them. _In the distance stood a lone red figure. He waved to the trio and walked over. It seemed as if they were having and conversation. This scene played over again.

" It's stuck or on repeat?" The orange reploid said cocking a head to the side. He had been trying to get a reading on the place since they walked in. However, all of his information showed nothing unusual. The entire palace gave off the same energy so he couldn't tell if there were any enemies.

" It's on repeat." Doll drooped a bit in the woman's arms and gazed at the setting.

" Something wrong, Dog-thing?" An irritated Deena said crossing her arms and then looking back at the scene.

" Yeah, dame." She winced a bit but allowed him to carry on. " This is her fondest memory. I don't even know if you're suppose to see it but I figure the doors were allowed to be open purposely."

" You opened the door." She snapped back.

" I didn't know if she wanted you all to see it or her or not. Figured I'd try."

" Who's she?" Inquired X while lifting a finger to stop the conversation.

" She is the computer that runs this place."

" So there's a computer behind all of this. Must have a pretty advanced AI."

" Yeah, she's pretty advanced for her age to say the least."

" Hey, Alpha, know anything about this?" Dart said pointing towards the hologram.

" Well, it seems to be Megaman and his family." This sparked X's attention. She saw this interest and continued on. " Yes, Megaman, Roll, Rush, and Blues. I'll be honest, I only know those names due to programming but that's them. It has to be. I'm not sure about what they are and all but I do know is that they were created by Dr. Light. More of, at least Megaman was. The others were as well. This is judging by the model, but I don't think Blues was. His information is mysterious. Megaman," She said with a bit of longing. " Back in his day he was a robotic idol." X nodded knowing that that was all the information that she could give them.

" Let's continue." Interrupted Zero as he turned towards the obvious door. The others nodded and continued to walk.

" I want you guys to know that she's in this next room." They walked in without any hindrance. It seemed like an ordinary lab save for the continued floral theme. They looked around each going to a separate corner to investigate.

" So, Doll," Alpha started as she studied the computer panel. " Where is she?"

" In this room but I'm not sure why she hasn't done anything yet. I thought for sure she'd activate herself by now." He said trailing off. The large screen in the room flickered on and twisted with random designs and colors.

" Psychedelic." X nodded playfully and watched as Zero started to show off his liquid moves. " Oh yeah, go Z!" Everyone else rolled his or her eyes as a female figure displayed on the plasma screen. She was a gentle looking figure decked out in a simple green dress that went to the floor. Her hands were gently placed on he lap as she smiled; blue hair gently resting against her face.

" Hello." She said blinking slowly. " I am the Mother Computer, Mater. Welcome to Dew Fountain."

" Is that a honey dew or a dew, dew?" Zero said grinning and lifting his eyebrows in question.

" Or maybe it's a do the dew. Ever think of that?" His friend said seeming pissed. Mater looked at them slightly confused before she seemingly just let it slide.

" Ignore them, please, Mother Computer." Deena said sweatdropping and shaking her head. " We came here to explore and find what was here. It seems you're the one running the show."

" Yes, I have been watching you since you entered here. It seems you found dear little Doll. Please excuse him, his programming was not completed."

" That explains more than you think." Deena exhaled. She glared at the thing before returning her attention to the computer before her. The Mother Computer smiled at them and spoke again.

" Have you any questions?"  
" Yeah, when did you start running again?" Said Zero.

" I've been running since the day I was completed. I have been watching over the human race and the reploid race for as long as it has existed. You're only now finding me here."

" What have you been doing all this time outside of watching us?"

" Planning."

" Planning?" they inquired.

" Yes, it is my dream to create the perfect race."

" What?" Deena spoke up. " How can one do that?"

" The robotic world is vast and varying. I'm sure that with the proper programming I can recreate the perfect race. Even the reploid race has flaws." Everyone was taken aback by her words but slowly she started again. " However, that dream is far away and will take even more time than now. I have not had the proper data to pull from."

" Well have fun." Snorted Zero. " Reploids are complicated enough, going beyond that could take a very long time."

" But you and X are very special reploids." Her emerald eye glistened a bit with an emotion. " So special that no one knows much about your makeup. Am I not right?"  
" What did she do? Break into the computer systems?" Sighed X.

" No, that type of information isn't exactly classified, X." Dart started " You see, MOST people know that your systems could not be fully harnessed."

" Yes, no matter how much we are alike form the outside and in appearance the inside is different." Zero said.

" That is why I am glad you all have come." Mater said joyously. " I've waited for the chance to see your two." She snapped and suddenly Blue flowers sprang form open slots. They grabbed Zero's hand and lifted him up.

" What the hell? Even the restraints are fucking flowers!" Dart shouted.

" Marvelous, Zero, just marvelous!" X joked as Zero was lifted to a deck above them. He was enveloped in a blue light and screens showing his data flashed rapidly.

" Once I intake his data I can truly start my plans for the perfect race."

" You're outta your mind. Zero? Perfect race? Does not compute!" X yelled transforming into his falcon armor.

" His data will be the first of a collecting." There was no malice in her voice but no one was any calmer.

" So we'll have an army of blond and red reploids? Great." Beamed Alpha hugging Doll and nudging Dart.

" Um, excuse me, guys. I know you're busy imagining a future and all but… SAVE ME!!" Zero yelled.

" Why don't you save yourself?" Inquired X.

" OK, dumb-ass. You obviously thought you needed to help me." Zero shot back eyeing X's armor change.

" Well yeah, but then I thought about it. You're a grown hunter, you should be able to take care of yourself."

" Ok, X, let's review. My buster won't allow me to shoot anywhere but straightforward and my saber is on my back. OK Children, now what does this mean?"

" Oh, me, me!" Jumped Alpha.

" Alpha." 

" You're in a pickle. You need our help." She said excitedly. Zero made a dinging sound and fought with his restraints as his data was being laid out before the Mother Computer. X flew up and readied his buster before a flower shot out like a ninja star and tripped him up. Everyone started to laugh. For such a serious event no one could take it that way. Dart sighed and pulled out a gun from its holster and shot at the floating flower. His aim was a bit off and he missed.

" How embarrassing." 

" No shit, orange boy." Doll made his usual rude remarks. The only problem with missing was that X was caught too.

" Ok, X, just shoot yourself outta this one." Remarked Zero.

" I'd love too…" X said as he was held beside Zero on the scanning deck. "Really, but this damn thing has a jammer in it!"

" Oh fucking great, blue dork." Zero snorted.

" Who you calling a dork, ass!"

" Moron."

" Dumb Blond."

" You're the dimwit." At this point everyone, even Mater, was a little put off by their bickering.

" Your mother was an Apple and your father was an Atari!" he shot back.

" What?!" Gasped everyone before Deena had had enough and whipped out her diamond sword. " Never send a man to do a woman's job. HEAVEN OR HELL SLASH!" She was using one of her secret arts. It was a projectile that would move through everything but the object it's thrower was focused on. It broke the bond on X's right hand.

" Now stop fighting and get yourself outta all this!" She yelled turning away too embarrassed to look at them. X shot the other restraint but couldn't leave the scanner as he carefully aimed at Zero's restraints.

" Just use his saber!" yelled Alpha. X considered it before the fear in Zero's eyes met his.

" Don't fucking touch it! I remember the last time!" And Zero was right so X carefully shot of the edge of the shackle.

" You're no fun, Zero."

" You wouldn't be either," He said glaring at X and using his saber to release the other hand. " If your hair was almost chopped off by your best friend."

" Wait, you can't leave yet!" The Mother Computer said slightly panicked. She started her self-defense program. Disks were flying everywhere and it became a bit of target practice. Zero and X jumped down and started tearing the place up. Of course, Deena had a head start with Dart.

" Uh, guys…" Came Doll's squeaky voice. " Why don't you just push this button?" He pointed to a big red one.

" Oh." Everyone said. Alpha walked over moving her hair so it didn't get caught in the falling ruble. She pushed a button and a map of the place was loaded onto a hologram base. Dart quickly rushed over and uploaded the information.

" OK, got it!" He said. " Now let's warp out of here!" a large screen fell in front of him and he grabbed Alpha pulling her back.

" Let's go people!" Zero said grabbing Deena by the waist and making her come along. " No more Heaven and Hell slashing for you!"

" It's Heaven OR hell. OR!!" She said as she was dragged out of the room. The Mother Computer was slightly panicked before her screen was crashed into.

" Warping!" Dart said forcefully in a suggestive manner.

" Good idea!" Shouted Deena as she leaped over a fallen slab. " Get Alia on the line, damn it!" After Dart connected to Alia he transferred the flies.

" Configuring location and party. It's gunna take a couple of seconds, find a spot to stop." Alia said hurriedly typing on her computer.

" OK," Said Zero sarcastically. " Then why don't you find us a safe spot while you're at it?" He had taken Alpha by the hand and formed a tag team with X to help her over obstacles.

"If I had known this was going to happen I wouldn't have come. Sorry guys." Alpha said regretting her position. Her skirt was too long to jump and she was not a fighting robot.

" Its OK, it feeds our manly egos." X laughed helping her over a fallen pillar.

" Don't listen to him, he's kidding. It's all right." Zero jumped over some rubble. The group was racing towards the entrance when finally they found a spot where it was only beginning to crumble.

" OK, Alia. Here's our chance! Dart said skidding to a halt and pushing the digital button once everyone was assembled.

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤ Outside ¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤

Once the team was transported outside they watched as the lab consumed itself. A big hole was the only thing left as the large dust cloud settled.

" Welp, Alpha, how do you feel? You've faced danger, you're now officially apart of the Hunter Base."

" Well, it was adventurous!" She giggled holding Doll in one hand.

" And why did you bring that Dog-thing with you?" Questioned Deena eyeing Doll who flipped her off. Once again she had to be restrained as Spulunk came up to them.

" So kiddies. Find out anything?"  
" Did we?" Said X walking up to him with Dart by his side. " Dart here has all the data you need. Plus, Alpha could probably be a big help to you." She walked over nodding and Spulunk looked down.

" What's this creature you've got with you?"

" I'm Doll, old man."

" It's Spulunk you stupid Dog-thing!" Deena raged.

" Doll, you stupid dame thing!"

" Die!" Deena was raging on as Zero held her back.

" Anyway," Alpha said. " Doll was in there. He was the guardian."

" This thing!?" the purple reploid picked Doll up by his wings and flung him a bit. " You must be kidding me." Doll bit the old man and growled.

" Hey, old fart, if you haven't noticed I'm damaged here!"

" Oh, sorry." He said tossing him into Alpha's arms. There was and odd silence before Deena went off to train. Dart, Alpha, and Doll went with Spulunk to talk about the event. Zero and X looked at each other before skipping through camp together.

" Hey, X, ever get the urge to do a musical? You know, just break out into dance and song." Zero asked.

" If only we had the talent and guts."

" Oh, well, I guess I'm sorry for the thing I said back there." Zero said trying to sound unconcerned. They made it back to their tent and prepared to report.

" Yeah, I guess I'm sorry too, Z."

" Well," Zero started while shuffling through papers. " That was delayed." X grinned a bit and reached out his hand taking Zero's hair. He pulled a bit.

" What did you expect?" Zero grinned at this comment and went back to work. _Iris, it seems things have changed a bit. I wonder, if your death does this to Zero then what will Zero's death do to me? I have never felt that he has ever really left, and each time he's come back. What if one day he doesn't come back? As a reploid, will I live hundreds of years and never see him again? Who will help me move on?_

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤

¤~¤ Mega-X's Notes ¤~¤

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤

****

Mega-X: Dramatic ending everyone!

****

Zero: What the hell?

****

X: Hey, I think I am perfect for the job.

****

Deena: Hey, who stole my coffee. DOLL!

****

Mega-X: Everyone! Clear the set! New scene!

****

Zero: _* Reading his role *_ Wait a second, how fucking sappy could this get?! Being flamboyant with X from time to time I can deal with… but sappy? Aren't we over that?

****

X: Not by a long shot. Alpha! Get me the fifth chapter script.

****

Alpha: Righty-O, Joe.

****

Dart: Joe?

****

Zero: Why the fifth. We're on the fourth.

****

X: Because it's kinda like my chapter, sorta. Hey! The next chapter is all about you anyway!

****

Deena: Wait, I'm in there.

****

X: I meant, BASICASLLY all about Zero.

****

Everyone: Oooooohhhh.

****

Mega-X: ^_^;; Oh well, on to the next chapter.


	4. Daleth

For we Demon fearing people (you know who you are) I am making sure to get this chapter out a little, if not a lot, faster than that last one.

****

Warning: OK, I think this is the first warning I've really put up but I must put it here; SAP! Melodrama up the ass, and there's a cherry on top. ^_^

****

Zero: Um, Mega-X.

****

Mega-X: Yes?

****

Zero: By the powers that be… THAT SOUNDS SO WRONG! How can you begin my chapter like that???!!

****

Mega-X: (Puts a cherry on his head) See, cherry on top.

****

Zero: Twisted little thing, that you are.

****

Mega-X: Hey, this is a decently short chapter… 

****

Zero: Define short. -_-

****

Mega-X: ^_^ … O.o … O.O… OK, maybe not.

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¤

¤~¤ Daleth ¤~¤

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤ Back at the Base: Common Room ¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤

" I've got a lovely bunch of-OW! ZERO!" Poor X had been hit upside the head by his best friend. Zero was sitting next to him aggravated as the rest of the hunter base passed them by. The purple and brown couches suited the calm cream colors of the room.

" Don't sing!"

" You're so mean to me." He sniffed nuzzling Zero's helmet with his own.

" Damn it, X. I told you, not in public." Zero was trying to push X away.

" But Zero, everyone knows about our mad passionate robot sex." He said breathlessly as Alpha and Deena stopped their game to watch.

" Aw," Deena stared putting her pool stick down. " Another episode of All My Reploids."

" Maybe so but you don't have to make it flamboyantly obvious." Zero continued on taking X by the shoulders.

Megaman X, Zero Omega, Deena Rutel, Dart Vision, and Alpha Omega report to Signas' office immediately. Repeat, Megaman X, Zero Omega, Deena Rutel, Dart Vision, and Alpha Omega report to Signas' office immediately. 

"Well, poo." Doll muttered before jumping from the edge of the table to Deena's shoulder. "Let's go, Dame!" he said cheerfully looking up at her with a grin.

" He did not call for you, Dog-thing." She said angrily picking him up and tossing him back on the table. " Dart, let's go." The orange bot popped up form his seat and walked after his superiors. 

They walked into Signas' office only to catch him putting together a strange and small sponge puzzle.

" Oh!" Exclaimed Alpha walking swiftly to his desk and leaning her short frame over it. " I remember those!"

" You do? But how… you weren't activated." She blinked and nodded. 

" That's true… I wonder… why would I know such a thing without… well, anyway. You're doing it wrong. You put this piece there." She pointed and he followed her instruction. After about a minute of them going back and forth and Alpha watching like a hawk a green little cube was placed on the desk.

" Ta-da." His voice rang before He seated himself back. " OK, Hunters. I called you all in here just to make sure there weren't any misunderstandings or mishaps. Last thing I need is the Justice League to be disoriented." They nodded and he pushed a button " Yes, excuse me, but could you tell Alia to come in now? Thank you." After a few seconds Alia walked in with papers in hand. She placed herself at the front edge of Signas' desk.

" Go ahead, Alia." he said cheerfully shifting to the right.

" Well, Hunters it seems we have a bit of a problem." They all sighed at the thought of more battles. " Well, it seems there is another computer. Another advanced lab, similar to the one that we have already discovered, has been found. Yet, they have already found the main lab. It is small but they are still afraid to stay in there for long periods of time." She pulled up a holographic map from the flat screen resting under the hunters. "Anyway," She focused her attention on Zero. " We are sending Zero Omega and Deena Rutel to cover this."

" Hey, not me?" X blinked. He was usually teamed up with Zero so this was new to him.

"It's because of your condition," Signas cut in. " We're not sure what's wrong and we definitely can't let you go out until we solve it."

" You let me go on the last mission."

" That's because we didn't realize the severity. Not only that, there were plenty of people with you." X grumbled a bit. Something about cheap ass and lame excuses but he quieted once he was elbowed by Dart.

" And so," Alia drove on. " You shall go to the Russian Hunter Base. They already have a map of the lab so Dart isn't needed. Everything you'll need will be provided so there is no need to pack much. You shall not be there long." The hunters were dismissed and dispersed. Deena went with Zero to the warping lab. There they would be instantly transported to the other base. The arrangement of transportation was perfected to the linking computers of the bases. With that made available it was faster and easier for one to get to the five hunter bases world wide.

" See you guys." Zero said stepping onto the transport base. He pressed a couple of buttons while Deena stepped in with him. " Come on, X." He said with his finger lingering over a green button. " Don't look all grumpy and down."

" Yeah, you're not cute when you pout." Said Alpha laughing.

" He's cute when he's not pouting?" Asked Doll who was resting over Alpha's shoulder.

" Shut up, Dog-thing!" Deena yelled before Zero sighed and pressed the button waving. 

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤ Russian Hunter Base Transport Room ¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤

" They're late." Said an Indian red reploid. His raven hair cascaded down his back and cut jaggedly over his face. He had twin beam swords strapped to his thighs.

" Sorry sir, but they're only late by a minute." A soft feminine voice came from an operation desk.

" They're suppose to be top hunters." He said very annoyed that she would defend them.

" They are top hunters," She rolled her eyes. " But that doesn't mean they have a concept of time, Hunter Flank." Flank snorted and moved his black hair to the side. This effort was actualy quite futile and the female mumbled something in Russian about the meaningless act he had just performed. Suddenly the portal lit up and Deena and Zero appeared.

" Well it's about time." Flank said in a hushed voice and walked up to them. " Hunter Zero, Hunter Deena?"

" Yes." Nodded Deena as she stepped down. " Sorry we're a bit late, we know."

" And who might you be?" Said Zero as he stepped down next to Deena.

" I'm Flank. I was given no last name. Anyway, let's get down to business." he said swiftly turning and walking out the doors. Zero made a sign to Deena making his left hand a hole and allowing his right index finger to go swiftly up it. Deena nodded profusely as they followed him. They entered a large center. Humans and reploids were buzzing around. Russia was a pretty big place and there were several small brigades of mavericks keeping the people busy.

" Wow, and I thought our base was fast passed. They've got us beat, Zero."

" Oh damn," He said coming to a halt in front of a large screen a foot away from Flank. Several people were behind them stopping a second to get a look. Zero was known throughout the world and admired by many but very few had actually seen him. For most of the girls on the base they had admired his picture on screens, internet sites, and some secretly made posters. None of them had ever seen him in person and he was just as majestic as they had imagined. Deena noticed the looks and leaned over to him.

" Zero, first reploid porno star."

" You know it, baby." He winked at one shy looking girl who immediately faulted and almost lost her papers to the ground. She balanced herself and scurried away.

" You're such a bad Zero." Said Deena grinning.

" Ahem." Said Flank. His deep voice was flat but his jerking eyebrow let them know he was upset.

" Anyway…" Zero started trying to suppress his wry smile.

" Yes…" Flank glared a bit at Zero before looking towards the screen. " This is the entrance." He pointed to a hole in the middle of a light snowstorm. " You'll enter here." And his lecture droned on almost putting Deena to sleep.

" Ok, we get it already." Deena finally said with her arms crossed " Just let us do our job, sheesh. Man, Yak, yak, can't stand a guy that talks too much." Zero gawked at her.

" Picking up on Doll's attitude I see." Said Zero patting her back. She looked up and glared.

" Quiet before I turn you into a Hello Kitty sandwich maker."

" Well, since you're so good." Flank said tossing her a wristwatch. " Go then. You'll be transported from the deck tomorrow."

" K, Flank." She said walking to the center waiting.

" Sorry about her, she's easily bored and I think the sudden change agitates her a bit." Zero said apologetically.

" Yeah, well. I'll be honest with you. I personally don't like the idea of importing other reploids. We don't need you but I cannot disobey an order."

" Eh, whatever." He shrugged.

" Well, you're lovely little lackey should be a little more respectful when she's under the care of others." Zero turned to see Deena giving Flank the death stare. _If she were over here she probably would have belted him._ He walked over and joined her. One woman nervously walked over to them_. She must be another of his admirers. I'm so glad I'm Zero's friend and not one of these chicks._ The poor woman was blushing horribly. She held out two card keys. Zero, feeling the need to totally abuse his power and vex Flank some more, gently took her hand. He waited for her to finally look up at him. He had his most confident and charming smile on. 

" Thank you, ma'am." He said placing his other hand over the cards and extracting them slowly. Deena did everything possible to keep herself from gaping. _That devil, that little devil. Zero, you're bad, really bad. Player!_ Her mind was screaming as she smiled. They walked outside the door and as soon as it slid shut there was quite the commotion. They stopped to listen as the girls went back and forth asking questions. There weren't many to be asked but they sure made it look so. With a satisfied smile Zero started walking towards their rooms.

" You are so fucking bad. That's a bad future sandwich maker."

" Hey, I'm just a guy. And she's a cute girl."

" My ass!" She exclaimed.

" Well, don't mind if I do." He said bending down a practically encasing her entire rear before giving it a few squeezes.

" Nice… firm, smooth. Grade A!" He quickly dashed off with Deena waving her diamond sword behind him.

" Zero! I'm telling X!" She threatened in mock disgust and accustion.

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤ Next Day at the Transportation Deck ¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤

Zero was standing on the warp pad as Deena went on about X.

" Oh, calm down, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Not only that, isn't this a soap opera to begin with?"  
" You've got a point." She said walking up to him. At that moment Flank walked in.

" Oh, morning." Beamed Zero trying to utilize his super X powers to seem cheerful when he really wanted to knock the smug bastard off his rocker.

" Whatever, anyway, we're off." He said closing his eyes in light disgust. He had been ordered to go along but he personally wanted to check out this A class hunter. " Let's go. By orders I am to accompany you." He stepped up to the plate and nodded to the woman at the desk. Instantly they were beamed to the entrance. 

" Yes," Zero nodded around him as the winds dragged his hair. " Very nice, very white, very snowy… very in my hair!" He said taking his hair and putting it before him. While he was shaking it out Deena laughed a little as the darker reploid walked up and opened the palace. The two caught up and walked it.

" Uh, Zero-sama."

" I know." He replied looking around. " It's just like the other one. Different color scheme. I guess they figured and orange and pink thing would work."

" Not so mysterious and foreboding." She said walking ahead of the group.

" Well," Started Flank. " Don't get too chipper. It gets better."

" What? Outrageous hues and tints of green and neon?" Zero asked.

" Not at all hunter. Lasers."

" Oh, la… lasers? Hey, Deena, you remember lasers in the last cavern thingy?"

" Not a one." She said as she rolled over several fallen pillars. " Ow…"

" Seems, well have more of our work cut out for us then. Yay! About time I got some action. X will be SO jealous." Zero grinned as Flank sighed.

" You know, are you sure you're Zero omega? I always thought that a top hunter would have a little more composure." He said pointing to Zero.

" Reality check?" Zero said shrugging. "Let's just take care of business, OK?"

" Go! DUCK!" Flank jump as mechanical appendages came out of nicks and crannies of the hall.

" By the heavens. What the fuck?" Deena said as she rolled on the ground trying to find a safe place were should could slow down. She finally got around a pillar and pulled out her sword. " OK, assholes. Time to become salad tossers!" She jumped up hacking one of the lasers from that wall. " One down!" An explosion was heard as Flank double cute several of the lasers.

" Nice, twin sword boy!" Deena called going to Zero's side as he landed after taking care of some of the ceiling enemies. 

" We'd best move it!" The entire palace was rumbling as pillars crumbled and rolled. " Um, shit!" He said taking aim and firing straight ahead.

" We'd best take a breather to make a plan of action!" yelled Flank from a little ways away.

" Plan?" Deena asked looking at zero. " You nuts? Our plan is to blow up shit!" She charged forward skimming the walls with her sword.

" Deena!" Zero yelled " Above you!" But the debris and movement was too much. Deena couldn't hear him and Zero decided to run after her. The act was in vain and he knew it but he couldn't stand there. It was too late. Deena had seen the pillar falling at the last second and could barely move to escape. " Deena?" Zero said jumping over the object and landing at her side.

" Mother fucking pillar hit me in the leg." She said gritting her teeth. Zero's eyes opened in wide surprise at the blood pouring from Deena's leg. He was almost tempted to touch it but stopped himself in favor of taking care of her.

" Oh god." He said pulling her to him.

" I'll be OK. It just grazed me but it hurts like fucking hell. Can't stand." She said making herself smile but she knew Zero was already stressing out.

" Come, back to the base with us." Zero said lifting her.

" We can't leave yet." Said Flank but he seemed to be on the phone while they moved out of the danger zone.

" Are you nuts? We can't stay. Deena's too hurt to fight."

" Then leave her at the entrance. The medic crew is on their way." he argued back.

" No way in hell I'm leaving Deena there by herself. I don't give a shit how fast they are."

" Leave her. She'll be fine."

" My ass." They continued to fight all the way to the entrance and Zero stubbornly would not leave until he saw the crew pick Deena up and leave.

" All right, we can go now."

" Thank you, highness. So glad you're agreeable."

" No problem." Zero spat back marching back into the laboratory. There was a lot of tension as they fought through the laser guarded area. Not only where they pissed at each other but they were also aggravated by the weapons against them. This was not scaling up to be a very pleasant day for either of them, and they didn't hesitate to make it known. As they entered the main lab Flank informed him that there were no enemies here.

" Hm, seems this is the end of the line." Zero commented.

" Whatever." *

" What's your problem?"

" Thought it was obvious. You."

" And what's wrong?" Zero glared moving to the computer and activation it.

" As a top hunter I thought for sure you would have learned to push your emotions away by now."

" Been there, got the T-shirt." He snorted and flipped his hair back.

" A true hunter would not have stayed. Knowing that the team was coming would have been enough."

" Like I trust them. Heck, I'm sure Deena's giving them hell as it is." And he would be right because Deena was hemming and hawing all the way back to the base. She hated not being with Zero to help him. She was missing out on all the action and frankly did not see her wound too bad. She figured that if she gave it a little rest she'd be fine but the doctors said differently.

" Trust us, we're hunters, too. Yet, you really must put your feelings aside when you're on a mission."

" What? You want a cookie?" He said clapping. "I have been, and what would you know?"

" You rarely fight with people around you, right?"

" You're changing the subject." Zero said getting quite pissy.

" No, it has a lot to do with it. You're an A class hunter known for your ruthlessness, but you don't have to fight with your loved ones near you."

" That's a touchy subject. You may want to shut up." Growled the red hunter.

" I see, what? Loose a loved one? Haven't we all?" Flank said rather offhandedly. He sat down in a chair and started to extract the data.

" Geez, thank YOU Captain Obvious."

Flank's eyebrow was twitching. " It just annoys me how you can be known as such a great hunter and yet you're nothing I expected. You should have left Deena there. It's your duty to think of the mission first! Not your emotions. If she's a friend, a CLOSE friend you should have never brought her along."

" I was ordered and she is a good hunter!" the fight went on for awhile but at one pint they calmed down and just silently resolved not to speak at all. "Not only hay it would be more painful to leave her behind than to bring her along. It would have been harder to except that I did not trust her to be by my side than excepting that she could not fight in the battle. The hidden meaning in the gesture what would have hurt her. I just don't want to loose her, but I know that I can not protect her from her duty or her will." He said hushed. " I already lost Iris, and if I had not fought with her brother then I would have lost more. If I didn't take him down, a friend of his whom cared, then X or Deena or some other hunter would. You think I want to see any more of my friends killed, especially when I can do something about it." There was a sort of uneasy silence but finally Flank spoke.

" I can understand that. It's a fear." He started slowly. " A fear of being alone. A fear of purpose. Right? Ever look in the mirror and question what you're doing?"

" Every day." He said " And what are you answered with?"

Zero smiled genuinely and it seemed also most as if he would laugh. " X behind me telling me I'm hogging the mirror and playing with my hair."

Flank seemed melancholy. " It's hard to handle. To think, after all these years I too, at a point, forgot what I was fighting for. Yet I fight on so at least one part of me knows what the hell is going on. It just won't tell the other part."

" I know the feeling all to well. I know the answer, but it's as if I can't except it." Zero sighed listing to the side a bit.

" I see. You know, I can tell, she really loves and respects you. That Deena woman, how'd that happen?" He was typing away at the computer.

" Well, X and I found her when she was just a kid. We raised her a bit, well, sorta, and after a time she came under my command. I think that's where her respect starts."

" But…" Flank started and his hair masked whatever expression he was holding. " I think you fear being alone the most. Killing doesn't phase you as much as that, does it?" Zero frowned at this. He didn't like it because he knew in some way or another that the reploid next to him was right. However, he didn't have much time to think of that as the screen started to flash a bit. Then the image of Mater appeared.

" Hell no." Was all Zero could say as he fully recognized the figure. " Mater!"

" Hi guys!"

" What are you doing here? Still going on that whole perfect race thing?"  
" Well, yes." She said happily.

" I can't believe this!"

" Perfect race?" Came in Flank.

" Yeah, she wants to make some perfect robotic race outta me and X. Please, don't ask."

" This won't harm the existing races, will it?"

" No. I said make the perfect **race**, I didn't say mass **slaughter**." She was troubled that they would think such a thing from her.

" Hey, don't give us that look." Zero said pointing. " What did you expect us to think?" She snorted and turned her head away.

" I don't have to take this." She snobbishly said before turning to look at them.

" Yeah, you're right." Zero nodded in agreement before pointing his buster. " You don't have to take this but guess what, if you don't take this small interrogation I just hop you have another backup lab you can just transfer yourself to. Or you're one screwed computer."

" OK, fine!" She mumbled on about violence and children but Zero just waited.

" Listen, since it's not like you're gunna kill anyone why don't you tell me exactly how you plan to use that data anyway?" But Mater hesitated. The pause went on so long that Zero started tapping his fingers. " Well?" He grunted.

" Heh, heh, you see, I kinda lost that data. Well, a good portion of it." She gave a hesitant smile.

" You have GOT to be kidding me!" Roared the hunters before they broke out into laughter. Both just could not believe she had gone through all that trouble only to loose her data. Mater was not amused but that was the highlight of Zero and Flank's day so they laughter for a clear minute.

" OK, OK," Flank said getting from the ground and into a seat. " You've got to be kidding me. You get what is probably the most sophisticated couple of bungle bots in your scanner bed… then you loose the data?! I'm sorry Zero, now I realize why you keep a large sense of humor. If you have to face enemies like this I'd probably come out soft and cushy, too."

" Who you callin' cushy?" Zero folded his arms before deciding to stand. " Listen Mother Computer. I can destroy you right now." A dead silence encased them. Zero was completely serious. Flank looked at him I awe. This was what he had seen all his hunter years. A stiff and unsmiling Zero taking charge and seeming to get his way. " But I have a feeling you're not a real threat. However, It may be a good idea to take you out now and not have to deal with you later. Don't worry, in due time I'd find any other lab you would be escaping to. However, I know that this is the only other one. After checking the systems there was only data on two places that were linked. I'm glad you could find such a remote place, yet in this day and age almost nothing is truly remote. You're not 'safe' here any longer or on this planet. What do you have to say?" After that dramatic dialog the darker reploid look on in interest. He could see why Zero was such a good hunter. _He knows when to get serious and how to through the enemy or anyone off. I wonder what it is truly like to fight by the side of Zero Omega._

" Well, I mean, I am programmed not to want to die, after all. So you've caught me." She started out choked at his suffocating evidence and demanding manner. " So…"

" Like I said, you're not doing anything harmful or that anyone else isn't trying. They've been improving reploids for years. You are no exception. So I guess I can let you live. State your mission once more." He was glaring at her and keeping eye contact. She nodded mournfully before opening her mouth.

" I am the Mother Computer, Mater. I was made to find, design, and create the perfect race. My AI system has calculated that the best way of achieving this is to make a robotic race. That is my mission that I have no origins of memory of who gave it to me." Zero nodded and turned towards the door.

" Come, Flank." His words left no room for disobedience. " We'll leave her. But understand, as soon as you make trouble, I'll be back for you personally." And the two reploids left.

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤ Back at the Russian base ¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤

Flank went to his superior to report that it was just a regular computer lab, but it should be sealed until they had money to further investigate. Zero went to go see Deena in the infirmary room. He didn't even have to ask where she was. He just followed the commotion coming from the hall. _Oh, that Deena, never can keep her down. I just wish she'd stop creating trouble for those poor guys._ He opened the door to find his partner yelling and cursing.

" I'm fine! Let go of me. Get away!" She raged on batting at the doctor and nurses.

" My goodness. Now come on, calm down. You're I no condition…"

" I'll tell you what condition I'm in! Now give me my word you weakling!" She bellowed looking straight at the poor male nurse holding her sword in his hands. " Give it!"

" Oh, Deena!" Zero sighed and walked over to her. " Stop giving these people such a hard time. OK?"

"No, it'' not 'OK'. Tell them to give me back my sword and leave me alone. I don't need to be in this bed. I'm fine. I just took a flesh wound."

" Sure, Blank Knight."** He said pushing her down. " Just rest. I'll take the diamond sword. OK?"

" NO, no, no! You're missing the point. I don't NEED to be in this bed." He let her fuss a little before she registered his superior strength and weight wouldn't allow her to move. She steamed a bit growling in her defeat before pouting. " Fine! Now get off you two ton microwave." HE moved and smiled before offering his hand to the male nurse.

" I'll take that." He smiled as the diamond sword was handed to him and the people started to leave. " Don't be such a burden to everyone, OK? Just relax while you can." He ruffled her hair before he himself left. 

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤ The Sappy Part ¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤

He returned to his room and lied down. This day's events had been draining on him mentally. Remembering what Flank said made him think. He said that Zero feared being alone, and Zero thought everyone felt that way. He didn't consider myself an exclusion from that rule. Ever since he could remember he'd been shunned in a lot of respects. Even now, as a top class hunter it's hard to make friends with people. He was once feared for being a maverick and only until recently has that tittle really faded away. Not only that Iris' death really took a toll on Zero. _Why am I fighting?_ He never really had anything or anyone. He'd always basically been alone. Even back in the days when Zero was a new hunter most people were afraid of him. _They didn't want to be near me._ Yet, somehow he gained the trust and love of a few select people. He was a little insecure in some aspects. Just like anyone else he could either shun or indulge._ I know my acceptance started with X._

NO matter how childish it may seem he remember the reason he first wanted to know anything about X. He was so angered by everyone's reaction around him that he wanted to go straight to the top. He wanted to make himself worthy of a god. Because to many that was what X was. Though he was not heavenly and he was not perfect he **was** the first. That was important to the reploid race just as the beginning is important to the human race. With X alive and well it was as if their god walked among them. _I must be worth something. Funny how such a calm reploid garnered so much respect. I guess, as the near Adam of all reploids, he was revered as a god._ Not only that he was pretty popular among everyone though he didn't seem genuinely interested in most people. _Yeah, I first recall X as a loner of sorts. He never seemed the type but maybe he was antisocial. Odd how we ended up best friends_. _How did I trick him into that? But I love him, and not in some come-here-baby way but kinda the same way that I love myself. No reason that's out of the ordinary, I just love him. Emotions are weird._

The same can kind of be said of Deena. She's crazy and violent but he love her a lot. _I remember when I first met her; tattered and bruised I asked X if we could take her home._ She was the first war orphan that they had ever dealt with personally. They put her through school and had a lot of fun when she'd visit in the summer. _She always had that sword with her, even back then but I guess it didn't matter._ Zero and X knew plenty of people who would view her as crazy and a little bit cold, but they knew she loved just as much as the next person. It just takes the right person to see and appreciate her passionate makeup. Zero wasn't as affectionate with her like X but there's a string that binds them. _She's almost like family. But I guess my family grows with each friend._

Iris was a whole other ballpark. Zero didn't know what that girl had done to him, and when she died it was hell. _I'm pretty sure I was in love with her._ He had never felt that way before and that feeling wasn't fading any time soon. With her death he kind of lost it. There was a large hole in his heart that was going to be vacant for a long time. When she entered his life he stretched his heart and when she left the space that she left sagged. _Thank you X, my best bud. I know, without him babying me for what felt like eternity, I would have died somewhere along the way._ When he thought about her he was still deeply saddened and a lot of his pain still resides, but Zero knew her. She would have wanted him to live on. Though she had always been against fighting, deep within her heart iris understood why Zero fought. Iris understood that the battle between her brother and Zero was inevitable. The day would come and she feared it in her heart, but she also carried on. She knew she could only fight a loosing battle but at least she would leave with the knowledge that she tried everything. She could not die with a single regret save for the pain she knew she would cause. _She was everything I wanted so much, what I loved about X but in a female form. Living the life that we couldn't and yet dreamed of with a passion._

And finally Zero understood what he strived for. He now had full knowledge that with all the hardships he had faced, was facing, and would face in the future there was one ultimate goal. Just as he had listened to Flank, and just as he had been made to think; he looked forward to the day that he could finally bring peace to the people closest to him.

" I fight to protect my loved ones and one day live in peace with them. Flank, I think I now understand." And Zero closed his eyes to dream of his future that his torture and blood would create.

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤

¤~¤ Mega-X's Notes ¤~¤

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤

* Oh my god! It's Squall!! RUN!

** I blame Monty Python for my warped mind. 

Oh yeah, sap is hard for me to write at the moment. I'm not sure way, probably because I'm just in such a humorous mood.

****

X: Oh yeah, (looking at the script) It's all about me!

****

Zero: Eat me!

****

X: (Bites Zero's hair) Hmmmm, metallic.

****

Zero: Sick, dude… Sick…

****

X: ^_^ I'm not feeling the love here.

****

Zero: Oh, you'll feel it, WHEN I PUT MY-MMUH!!!!

****

Mega-X: Sorry folks, I can't allow Zero to say that.

****

Deena: Why not? He's a grown bot.

****

Mega-X: Because… * wispers *

****

Deena: O.O I am enlightened.

****

Mega-X: U_U… yes, my child.

****

Alpha: God?

****

Doll: Not quite.

****

Deena: Shut up, Dog-thing!


	5. He

****

X: HEY! Why does MY chapter start off with Zero?

****

Mega-X: Because it fits. You were in his chapter!

****

X: Fine, but why are you so corny? I mean, seriously, has anyone ever told you that?

****

Mega-X: Well, first, it comes from watching way too much of the Megaman cartoon. Second, no one dares because I'm the author and I'll be damned if I'll stand for insubordination.

****

X: Getting a weird feeling you're talking about me. -_-

****

Mega-X: ~_^ I could be.

****

X: I'm toast, aren't I?

****

Mega-X: Burt, baby, burnt.

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¤

¤~¤ He ¤~¤

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤ Dream ¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤

_In a room shrouded with cloudy darkness there stood a figure before him. A figure he knew well but only from his scattered dread. He feared it and looked upon it with shock. It's menacing form leering down at him._

" Kill him." It would say commanding him and taunting him. " Kill him." It pointed. The silhouette would not falter in its attempts to be heard. Yet, when he looked down at the floor there was nothing but blood and indistinguishable bodies. Save for one. The one he knew that he had draw blood from. The form of someone important and he knew it. The name would no grace him nor would the face, but the vibrant colors of cloth and intricate patterns tugged at his heartstrings. He knew this figure crumpled upon the earth. He tried to call to it but it was not possible. Then he glanced at his hands strained with red blood and wished to cry.

Tthe tears would not come.

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤ Dream End ¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤

Zero woke up with a start and immediately looked at his hands. _Only a dream._ He reminded himself as the cool light of the setting moon illuminated the last bits of the night. Zero recalled vividly the first time that he had told Deena this dream. Her response had been truth and yet apart of him had been hurt that day. She had sympathized as always but told him that perhaps his original purpose of creation was to kill "him." That was a concept Zero had not wanted to think about. Though he knew he was a weapon he had not wanted to be used as one. 

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤ Russian Base Command Room ¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤

Flank smiled faintly at the hunter as he prepared to leave.

" Well, do stop by again." He said crossing his arms and watching the movement around him.

" Don't worry, we will." Said Zero grinning. Deena was still healing so she had been made to go back to the main base earlier. She raised some hell while she was at it but in the end she was pushed into the transporter. He stepped up to the other commander and shook his hand.

" To think, that we would leave and such a cheery note. Well, see ya." Zero said with a final wave as he turned. There were many hushed comments of bitterness as he left the building. Once again the Russian Hunter Base would return to normal.

Zero made it to the transportion room and said farewell to the people there before returning to the main Hunter Base.

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤ Hunter Base HQ ¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤

When Zero appeared in the Hunter Base he was greeted by Alpha. She was wearing her official base uniform as usual but seemed a little strained. She bowed and addressed Zero.

" Welcome back." She said as he stepped down and started to walk out with her.

" Thanks."

" Anyway, we have a new mission…" She started as Deena walked up.

" New mission?" The other woman asked.

" Yeah, X has been ordered to go to the Eurasia colony."

" So the big bad blue bot is going into space. One small step for man, one giant boot for robot kind." Deena chuckled.

" Yes, yes." Alpha said.

"Anyway, I'm gunna return to my unit. There are too many rookies this time of year and I have some asses to whip into shape. Lazy little things they are." She nodded to them and turned around sprinting towards the training grounds. Zero felt sorry for her unit. Deena was known for her slave driver ways but she always turned out to have the most skilled hunters. Even Zero had to admit that a good number of the hunters on his team had originated from her training grounds.

" But, X is going on a mission?" He frowned looked at her. This wasn't good. He didn't like the sound of this at all. If X was having problems with his systems he couldn't believe that Signas would even think of sending him. Especially after the little disagreement they had earlier.

" Yes."

" I don't like this." Zero started down the hall with Alpha in tow. Her long hair swayed wildly as she tried to keep up with his pace. _Man! It sucks being short! Why wasn't I built to be a little taller?_ They briskly made it to an elevator.

" Whoa, there. Slow down, Zero. Where's the fire?" She said catching her breath and leaning against the glossy walls. " Come on. It'll be ok. The only problem is that X'll miss you." She said as up-beat as she could. It had been quite awhile since she had been alone with Zero, if ever. She had never had to deal with him in such a bad mood. He wasn't smiling, and he wasn't in the mood for much small talk. Not a part of him seemed playful anymore and she slightly cowered. 

" But what if something DOES happen?" He said sharply as the elevator door opened and Alpha scuttled along after him. Her skirt made it difficult to run.

" Don't worry!" She said as she swayed trying to avoid the oncoming traffic. Once it passed she saw that Zero had stopped for her. They were now along and the eerie feeling wouldn't leave her. It was awkward for her. He was a tall and intimidating red reploid and she was a petite and delicate looking robot. It was something that was almost out of a dark adventure series.

" Tell me," Zero started raising and finger in question. The woman before him had her hands together over her chest and nodded. " Has X acted up lately?" Alpha's eyes were suddenly downcast and that's all the answer he needed. "How bad is it?" He said forcefully walking towards her slowly. She looked up and was amazed at how dark he now seemed. Zero, when he was upset, was something that no one wanted to face and with good reason. He had once been a maverick and even now he possessed the almost evil qualities of one gone mad. Yet, she knew this was Zero and this Zero was quit sane. He had just retained the ability to intimidate.

" Well…" She started meekly. " It's gotten a tad worse…"

" And the problem?" He lifted an eyebrow looking down at her. He shifted a bit crossing his arms.

" We still can't figure it out." She shook her head finally finding the strength to cut their connection.

" What happened?" He cupped her face in his hands making it impossible for her to look anywhere but straight at him.

" He fainted during a brief." She could tell he was enflamed by that. " But, but!" She cut him off " He begged to go on this mission! And, and Signas agreed on the grounds that if he were to go with someone he'd allow it! Um… Dart's going with him!" And her voice wouldn't work for her anymore as Zero huffed and stormed down the hall. She was left a little dizzy form all of the excitement.

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤ Signas' Office ¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤

Signas was playing once again with his green cube. Though he was one of the most advanced repoilds this left him with a bit of a lack of common sense. He enjoyed a diverse variety of things. On one hand he enjoyed tackling the most mind boggling games in the world, but on the other hand simple child's play stumped him. This is why he enjoyed Alpha's company very much. While her background was still mysterious she, at the very least, enjoyed humoring him. In no way was her CPU to his scale but she supplied him with endless useless knowledge. He himself even wondered where she had gotten it all. Yet, Signas knew well that she spent most of her time reading.

" Sir." Came a voice from his communication unit. It was his secretary.

" Yes?" He said after gently pushing down the button.

" Very heavy foot steps are heading this way. My only guess is that it's Zero."

" Thank you, and please see him in."

" No problem, sir." She ended their conversation. Signas sighed and leaned back putting his puzzle in his desk. He heard the steps coming. After a few seconds and they stopped briefly. _Zero must have reached my first line of defense. _He was thinking of his secretary but that didn't last long as Zero huffed in and stood squarely in front of his desk.

" Sir…!" He started before the other reploid held up his hand silently and gave a soft smile.

" I know. X, right?"

" Yes, sir."

" He wanted to." And his sentence gave way to informality.

" But Signas! You know X has been acting up!" Zero pleaded.

" Yeah, but you know, you just can't keep a good hunter down."  
" Good my ass! Signas, he is NOT ready to handle anything!"

" He's not going out into battle. He's investigating." He said calmly looking down at the slightly frantic Zero.

" Investigating? What if it turned into more?"

" Then we'll handle it. I'll send you straight up. Plus, he's not going alone. Dart will be accompanying him."

" I have faith in Dart but it's the principle. You wouldn't let him go with me, but you're going to let him go off with Dart?"

" Yes." He said chuckling as he saw that Zero was starting to steam.

" Damn it! Signas!" He said stepping up and slammed his hand on the desk. " I'm worried something will happen to X! Aren't you!?"  
" Well, yes, but if I told him to stay he'd get himself into even more trouble. Might as well allow him to go out and do something peaceful. I mean, you're mission I knew you'd be fighting. You think I could send X out there, Zero?"

" Well, of course not."

" Then you understand why I sent Deena."

" Yes." He sighed and sat on the desk flipping his hair to the side. " But that doesn't dieter from the fact that it's still inadvisable."

" This may be true but he's not going out into battle for the last time. He'll be fine. You worry too much. Plus, I'd get more hell if I kept him here. This is his kind of mission. You know?"

" Oh… fine. I still don't like it." He crossed his arms hopping down from the desk and silently leaving. Signas turned looking out the window upon the city that was not far in the distance. 

" There are many things we do not like but must do anyway."

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤ 6:00 PM ¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤

Later on, only a few hours from nightfall, Zero was wondering the halls of the base. He was still disturbed, but after having a long talk with Dart he didn't feel uneasy as much. He knew he had to trust the orange hunter and Dart had worked with him before. Though he seemed, form his outward actions; to be a low-level rookie, Deena had trained him well. Zero could tell that he had talent that Deena was beating him up to tap. He chuckled a little as he passed corridor after corridor. He had always been found of watching Deena work with her favorite rookies. It only meant that she had a personal punching bag for awhile.

" Now where is that idiot?" Zero said peeking through doors and windows. Then he finally came upon Alia. " Oh, hi Alia."

" Hello, Hunter Zero." She said cleaning up her desk and preparing to leave.

" Oh, come on, you don't need to be so formal. It's just Zero." He said offering a helping hand. He walked with her towards the mess hall.

" OH, you're such a newbee." He joked taking her through the shortcut. " I'll help you around. Do you have to sort all these papers?" He asked looking at the pile he was helping he with.

" Yeah." She sighed. " It's not going to be fun in the slightest." She whined. " This sucks!"

" I bet, that's the only good thing about being a hunter, you don't get as much paperwork to do." They sat down at one of the tables. "Hey, you want me to get it while you start?"

" Yeah." She said looking up at him blushing. As a person of high duties she had little time to look around at people. She had even less time to make a lot of friends and often found herself bogged down with work. However, this day was different. She had noticed how charming Zero was. Sure, it wasn't as if she was head over heels or something, but it was nice of him to keep her company. She had long envied the Justice League, or at least what that's Signas dubbed them. They all seemed to be such good friends. She blinked a second before fumbling with her answer. "Um, a cherry shake and an order of nachos."

" Well, that's one hell of a combo." Zero beamed at her nodding before going to retrieve.* _Wow, I can't believe I've been such a dolt. I've got to keep focused. The base needs me!_ She thought as she started sifting through the files. _Rookies, people who are to be promoted, backgrounds, and divisions. It just doesn't end on this base._ She sighed to herself not noticing that Zero was returning. Only when he lifted the food above her and set it in front of her did Alia notice that he had returned. Actually, it had been a long time since she had last been so close to anyone. She could feel his hair bounce against her as he backed up and turned to sit across from her. _This is nice._

" So anyway, hey Alia. Where are you from again?"

" Um, I'm from Poland." She smiled sifting through papers and taking a sip from her drink.

" Oh, hey, seems we all come from all over the place." Zero smiled taking off his helmet and reaching back to unclasp his hair. The woman across from him stared in amazement. Though Alia felt silly she had to admit that Zero was a creature to be watched. He fluffed out is hair and produced a brush from his buster.

" What about you?" She stated as her eyes feverishly scanned the papers and her hands quickly obeyed.

" Russian." He said. " But you'd never know it unless I deactivated my voice program." He snickered with a confident grin.

" Really?" She blinked. Alia had heard of many reploids uploading all kinds of programs but a voice program was odd. " What type of program?

" It masks my accent. If I turned it off you'd hear my heavy Russian accent."

" But, how do you know. I mean, your files say you know nothing of your past."

" That's true, I don't, but when you wake up with a heavy accent and the first language you recognize is Russian, that kinda gives you a hint."

" Does X know?" She giggled and tidied up her sorted stacks. She reached for hr nachos waiting for a reply.

" Of course he knows, the fucking brat. He's always working on this scrambler that turns it off." He grumbled and Alia almost spit out her shake.

" What?!" Came her humorous shock.

" Yeah." Zero snorted resting his head lazily upon his hand. " That brat know all about it and likes to see if he can deactivate the program by remote control. He even succeeded once."

" You lie!?" She gasped trying not to laugh. She was envisioning and a small X sneaky up on Zero during a meeting and pressing a magical button. 

" It's true. I had to build up my firewall against it. But it's kinda a hobby for him. Trying to find a way to turn it off, that is."

" But why?" She said snorting.

" Because he likes it, along with everyone else. You'll still find a few hunters around here that remember."

" What wrong with having an accent? Well, I mean, if people can understand you that is."

" Simple, the chicks like it a little too much." Alia was still chuckling.

" But it makes no sense." She covered her mouth still attempting to eat and talk. The entire situation amused her to no end. " Why would X make it into a hobby to try and make you speak I your normal tongue?"

" Gives him something to do. I guess."

" I think he just likes it, too." She smiled pleasantly as she cleaned up her stuff and tossed it into the wastebasket.

" Oh, I KNOW X likes it. That's why I don't use it." The red hunter grinned.

" OH, that's not very nice." She scolded slightly but really didn't care.

" Well, I guess it's a part of nostalgia for him and me." He sat up. " For the longest time neither one of us could really understand one another."

" Huh?" She was truly confused as she stood up and started stacking her papers.

" You see, X, too, uses a program to cover up his accent."

" X, too?" She was taken aback. She had no clue that X had an accent as well. " Where is he from?"

" Well, in our cases it's not about where we're from, it's about the language we were given first. He is Korean."

" You're kidding?" She looked at him slouching a bit. " I would have never guessed."

" Most wouldn't." He rose and took the other stack on the table.

" But, Korean?" She said lifting an eyebrow as they headed towards her room.

" Yeah, I know, you can imagine our communication problems. Both of our heavy accents through the other off."

" Then how…?" she trailed off bewildered and trying to figure it out for herself

" A lot of silence."

She smiled as they finally made it to her room. The door was opened and Zero put the papers down before walking out the door and leaving. As the door slide shut Alia smiled to herself. She had never known such things about X and Zero. It also amazed her how they overcame such verbal differences. And then she started to wonder why was X fooling with Zero's programs in such a way. In conclusion to her thoughts she tried to put herself in X's place. It took a lot but she figured in the end that it WAS a part of nostalgia. It must have taken a lot of trial and error for them to become friends and those must have been fond memories.

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤ 8:24 PM ¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤

After checking his hook-ups Zero found out where X had gone. One of X's hunters informed him that their commander had said he was going into the city. Now Zero knew that X actually hated the city. He never went there for fun. The only time his blue friend ever went to the city was to get something or to go to its playground. There X could play with the children and they would teach him all about the latest trends and card games. Currently, according to X, they were into some series called Yu-mi-ho. X had given him a short explanation of the game but Zero never understood that stuff. It was about as ridiculous as that accursed Polkaman game. He never understood it. Needless to say he jumped on a hover bike and sped off.

Zero, too, did not care for the city that much. It was about the most technologically advanced city in the world, this was due to the fact that Hunter Base was near it and more reploids lived there than humans. In fact, so fewer humans occupied the city that it was quite the sight to see two humans together. Most humans that lived here had reploid partners and came to be in peace. Even with all the technological advances and the growing thin line between human and reploid a good portion of the world still harbored a prejudice of them. Sure, most of them didn't care about having reploid friends and co-workers but a lot of them cared about couples. However, even with the human intervention the only beautiful place was the park. It lacked all the computers and flashy lights that made up the main city.

" Now where the hell is he?" Zero said lowly as he nodded his head to a couple sitting on a bench. The only problem with the park was that it was huge and filled with thick trees with clearings dotting the way. There was a large playground situated near the front of the part but that gave way to paths leading all over the place. He passed a few flower beds and a couple of dear before remembering that when X wanted to be along he would find a very tight spot, one where people would have to go through a bit of trouble to get to. This made Zero sigh as he turned a corner and got off the paths. He would have to go frolicking in order to find his buddy. _I have really gotta get a tracer for that bot. Honestly. He didn't even take his communicator._ But Zero plowed on being able to sense his friend but only faintly. This meant that X had most likely fallen asleep. It was at times like these that Zero wished he had brought his helmet. His blond hair was being snagged and pulled by trees and branches.

"Note to self: Make X buy me a new hair glove." He growled as he moved a branch and it swung back and smacked him in the head. He rubbed his wound a little bit as he stumbled into an incredibly small clearing. He looked behind him to see if anyone had followed him but all he saw was precious strands of his hair marking the way. They glittered in the filtered moonlight. Moreover, just as Zero had thought, there was X sleeping and a ball on the ground. There was a little woodland creature taking up residence under X's helmet when another found it his right to sleep on X's forehead. Zero laughed a bit as they woke up and scampered off. He bent down and nudged X cheek gently with his finger.

" Come on, X." He gently held X in his arms cradling him in his right. " X, wake up."

" Gmmmmhh…" Was all the came out of X's mouth as he shifted into the embrace and conked his head against Zero's gem. A rippling laughing came from Zero before he quickly tried to put a plug in it. It was too late; X had woken up and lazily was looking at Zero with discomfort. He was too drained to rub his head so he had a very pissy look on his face.

" Zero…" He grumbled and tried to sit up. That didn't work so he decided that maybe lying there was a good idea. X already knew what Zero had come to talk to him about. It didn't take a psychiatrist to figure out that Zero most likely had heard about X's mission. " If you're going to get mad at me, do it later. I'm still sleepy." He said lifting himself to rest on Zero's smooth chest.

"No, no, no, big baby, X. That's a bad, X." Zero pushed his friend away before X wrapped his arms around him and pulled himself to him. They struggled a bit.

" All right, all right." X said sleepily sitting down and rubbing his eyes. It was a very cute scene and Zero sat next to X. His hair was glowing in the moonlight and his eyes shone as X finally looked at him.

" Listen, X. I'm just concerned about you." Zero started as he brought X into his embrace. " I just don't want anything to go wrong." 

" I know, Zero. I'm going with Dart so I'll be fine. Plus, I think Alpha's coming along, too."

" Well, that is relieving but it doesn't change how I feel."

" Hey, I promise. If anything goes wrong, I'll contact you." He said as Zero rubbed his hair and it curled snugly around Zero's large fingers.

" Fine." Zero finished. " I'll trust you on this, but you best contact me if anything goes wrong. Cause if I find out from anyone else later I'm kicking your ass."

" Yes, dad." X sighed, broke their bond, and got up. He dusted himself a bit and looked around scratching his head. It was very late and he was disoriented. " Um, where?"

" Um, this way." Zero pointed taking X's shoulder and showing him the right direction.

" Hey," The blue bot marched up to a few glowing strands of gold. " What is this?!"

" A new breed of spiders!" Zero said dramatically snatching X away form it. " Don't touch it! It could short your circuits!"

"Z-Zero!?" Was all X could get out before his friend started giggling away and brought out his brush. Slowly a few strands of Zero's hair streamed out of the bristles. He held it up and the light of the moon struck it illuminating the fine hairs. A cheesy grin came over his face once X realized what was going on.

" What do you think? Spiffy, no? It happened when I was getting here. Those damn branches took out pieces of my beautiful hair." He groaned a bit. " You know, I can't afford to keep loosing hairs like this." He patted his hair and threw it behind him before sweeping down and picking up X's helmet. " Here." He said offering it. X took his helmet and put it on after tucking his hair back.

" Funny." Zero closed his eyes and absorbing the mood. " Some people don't even know you have hair."

" Well, it's not like I have so much that it comes BURSTING out of my helmet."

" True, true," He nodded and opened his eyes. " But you know, I think you're hair is very cute. Done in an old style, I'll give it that, but styles are always recycled." X nodded and began finding his way through the bushes. For some odd reason he meticulously made it a duty to take every single strand of Zero's hair with him.

" Why ya doin' that?" Zero said from behind him as he fought with the greenery around him.

" I don't want people knowing you were here."

" Why?"

" I just don't." And it seemed very mysterious of X. Zero felt that maybe there were other motives but at the same time he would not ask. A long time ago he figured out that X would come to him in time. If X wanted him to know then he would tell him. That's all that mattered. The continued on and found the park almost empty. There were a few scattered groups and skaters. They made it to the hover bike and Zero turned to X.

" So, you driving?"

" Sure." He took the keys from Zero and hopped on. " I don't need your hair cutting off my air." He joked lightly as Zero settled behind him and put his arms around X's waist.

" Ready when you are, Captain."

" This is going to be a non-stop flight to the Hunter Base. All passengers---ow!"

" Cut that out and just drive, X!"

" Shhhh, not so loud. Geez. I swear, the ABUSE I take from you."

" I do it cause I love you." Zero teased as they took off and left only trailing dust behind them.

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤ 7:30 AM ¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤

The next morning X Left the base for Eurasia. The entire morning Zero had been watching X to make sure he was all right. since nothing happened X was allowed to go to the colony though Zero was in a sour mood about it. He didn't say anything but he did bid X farewell and gave quite the glare to Signas as they disappeared.

" Come on, Zero." Deena said pulling at him. " Don't be grumpy. OH!" She said being fed up. " Fine then, be that way. I have a new hunter to break in anyway!" Zero blinked at this.

" You do?"

" Well, sorta. I know he's gunna be put on my team soon enough. He's got a lot of talent. Kinda like Dart, but I've heard he's somewhat of a loner."

" Really? What's his name?"

" I don't know." She shrugged. " They just informed me that I was obtaining a new hunter in the future."

" Great, don't you just hate it when they do that?"

" No kidding." She snorted and went on her way.

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤ Official Hunter Shuttle ¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤

X was sitting next to he window watching the earth become smaller. It had been a while since he was last in space. Dart was sitting next to him and by him was Alpha. I her boredom Alpha started playing cats cradle with her long hair.

" Look!" She presented her fingers before them " It's a butterfly." She giggled as they lifted eyebrows and gave weak smiles. " Hey!" she said with a pout " Humor me." They clapped and she once again beamed. Yet, something about her actions jogged a bit of emotional nostalgia from X. He wasn't quite sure why her playful toy was making him feel as if something were lost.

" Hey, X." Dart started a bit hesitantly. " This is the first time I've ever been to the colony. What about you, as a top hunter I'm sure you have been here."

" A few times." He said looking out the window as his head swayed slightly on his hand. " It's just like earth save for the artificial EVERYTHING. Well, not everything is artificial but transplanted." He pepped up a bit. " But it's pretty cool. It'll kinda remind you of the city near the base but in a different way. It's like they're trying to live earthling lives and it's not working so well."

" Really?" Alpha leaned into the conversation.

" Yes, you see, they don't have the natural earth system of recycling water and whatnot. I've heard there have been problems with purification."

" Really?" She gasped intrigued. Dart blinked and nodded. He too had herd of a few of the mishaps that had happened in the last several years, plagues, all sorts of sickness, dirty water, and sometimes a lack of oxygen.

"Yeah, all kinds of problems that we don't face on earth. Just think of all the filters that have to be on the colony to keep it running. There are often times when they fail and you can guess the chaos." Dart said shaking his head. " I have nothing against the colony but they're a bunch of morons. It was made by an independent company but it's kind of a failure." 

" But the people and reploids stay there?" She was very concerned, it seemed ludicrous for humans to stay on an unstable colony. Reploids and other robots she could understand because they didn't need water all the time and air was another thing they could almost live without.

" Well, many people were born there. They just love their home, no matter what he danger."

" I understand that all too well." X sighed and not once did he turn to look at them. He was still concerned about all the surfacing emotions that were phasing through his body. He really just did not comprehend why all of a sudden he was halfway remembering things. The other two noticed this and decided to leave him be. X didn't even notice that they had stopped talking to him until almost the end of the flight when the captain called there attention.

" Oh!" He blinked. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you two." He said waving an apologetic hand.

" It's OK." They said in union. " We understand."

" You are a space case." Alpha said.

" Come on, Captain X. Don't worry about it, we're about to reach the colony."

" Yeah, and pray it doesn't defect on us." Alpha tittered before buckling her seat belt as they slide into the landing docks. X thought this entire mission was a little odd for a routine check, but the colonies were protected by the hunters just as the planet so it was important for political and practical reasons for a top hunter to visit the base. Granted he wouldn't be here long but it made the people feel at ease.

They were escorted to the Colony Hunter Base Second Division and given quarters. The base was very small and could be totally evaluated in a matter of minutes. It was about two stories tall and had a ranking of sixteen hunters and one commander. For the colony is was late at night and the night blinds had been folded back revealing the stars and black universe above.

X was sitting in one of the guestrooms. Here he was regarded as a super star of sorts, and he knew it. There had been a crowd when he and the others were escorted to the base. A part of him was thankful for his fans while another longed to be home where he was famous but not revered in such a godly light. Most of all he wished to be back with his friends. He was only away for a few hours and already he wished that they were back on the earth. The colony was still just too abnormal for his liking. The only thing the colony had going for it, to him, was the fact that it had such a fantastic view of the stars. He remembered how back in the day he and Deena would go out and watch the stars. It was like a ritual for them, but it stopped with the advent of Sigma.

" Bastard." His eyes narrowed on the spot on the earth that he knew was where the Hunter Base had to be, or at least the general area where the base was. After staying up to see if he could find the constellations he retired.

Some where within the base Alpha was doing her usual self-security check. She was going through the entire base and learning all the nicks and crannies. She turned the corner and ran head on into something. She was bounced back onto her ass and had a bit of trouble getting up because she had accidentally worn a longer skirt than usual. 

" Ow." She shook her head and grasped the faceless and that was offered her.

" Are you all right, young lady?"

" Oh, yeah. I'm fine." She looked up at the significantly taller man and cursed her shortness. _Everyone's taller than I am._ She mopped a bit but gave the stranger a smile. " Hi, my name is Alpha." She said pleasantly.

" I am Gate." The violet reploid said keeping her steady. " Good to make your acquaintance." 

" Nice to meet you." She said giggling " I'm so sorry about that."

" It's quite all right." He said giving her a soft smile.

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤ 9:00AM ¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤

X was walking with Dart the next morning as they were making their routine checks of the colony. Alpha was by there side and had told them of her meeting of Gate. Dart damn near had a hernia as he heard this. He had wanted to meet Gate for a long time and was jealous of her. Yet, this subsided as the day droned on. It got interesting as fans started to bug X for autographs. He signed many and it delayed them quite a bit but he wasn't sad. It kept him busy and let him know that people appreciated him and the rest of the hunter's work.

" So guys." X looked over to them. " What do you think about Sigma? I mean, we kicked his ass but no offense, isn't it about due time he returns."

" No bull." Alpha was fixing her hair. " I'm surprised he's not back yet. It's flippin' amazing."

" He's hibernating, I tell you!" Dart shook his fist. " I know he'll be back."

" Can't keep a Mavvy Bot down, eh?" X chuckled hooking an arm around Alpha bringing her to the front. " Hey, you. Stop lagging behind. This ain't no train service."

" But if Sigma does come back." Darts tone was dark as he continued to walk back to the base with them. "What will we do then?"

" I don't know." X spoke softly. " We'll just fight him. It's nothing new."

" How repetitive. Does he really want to take down humans that much?" Alpha blinked.

" Yes." X eyes were a cold grass green. His voice was almost scary and made Alphas neck hairs stand on end. She always wanted X to sound happy. Serious was never his strong suit. 

" Why?" She said lowly. In a lot of respects she never understood the Maverick regime.

" It's a fight for dominance." Dart chimmed in with his voice flat.

" Those with the gold make the rules, they say. Yet, who said the "gold" was a metal? It's power." X noticed how sad Alpha looked and rubbed her head. "Don't worry, lil' Alpha. We'll protect the humans just as the humans have protected us." He winked.

" They've protected reploids?" She had never known of any humans that had protected the reploid race before. These types of stories she had not been around long enough to hear. The only humans that she knew that protected reploids were on the base.

" Yeah." Dart brightened up. " A lot of humans help us all the time. New technology, politically, and the like. Sure, a lot of them still see us as tools or whatever. Yet, there are plenty that understand us."

" Yeah, mostly those people create reploids themselves and, of course, understand the intricate makeup of our systems." X commented.

" See?" Dart looked down at Alpha patting her back. " We're all working together for a better tomorrow. Slowly, but surely."

" So," She looked down as they entered the base " You two really have that much faith in that race?"

The two nodded. " Yes, we do."

She smiled and giddily jumped up to hug them, which in turn sent them crouching down. " I'm glad! I like the humans too, they're confused sometimes, and scared, but in the end what are we? Right?"

" One hundred percent correct Alpha, we were made to be inorganic humans. We have to help our cousin race just as they helped us to life."

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤

¤~¤ Mega-X's Notes ¤~¤

¤ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ¤

* Go, Zero, Go!

I have found, that not matter how much I am in love with the Megaman sound tracks, Final Fantasy 7 does it for me. Seriously, there is a song for every moment in this entire series that can put me in the mood. Wanna know the song for this chapter?

Final Fantasy 7- Could's theme (I have yet to find the NAME of the song)

That's right. X isn't Japanese. He's Korean! Bwhahahaha. Or at least his first language is Korean. Why Korean, because it's a little more interesting than X being Japanese.

~~ Longest Ending Convo To date ~~

****

Doll: (reviewing script) Hey, this looks like a bunch of comedy to me.

****

Alpha: Looks like laziness, too.

****

Deena: Looks like a couple of dimwits are about to get their asses beat.

****

Mega-X: Would that be you or the chapter? Eh, Dimwits?

****

Eveyone: Ummmm… LOOK! (Pointing) Dynamo!

****

Mega-X: Where, where?! O.O

****

Everyone: (runs)

****

X: (walking up) Hey, it's a good way to skip over the shit she's not using from our series.

****

Zero: Yeah, let's not forget that this story is supposed to be basically AUish.

****

Dart: As an Original Character of this story I would not know.

****

X: About this time we're suppose to be facing Sigma in battle and shit but she's kinda skipping over it.

****

Zero: Yeah, we're also supposed to face Gate but that's not happening, is it?

****

Mega-X: Maybe later when I feel like finally making him more than a reference.

****

Alpha: DYNAMO!

****

Doll: Damn, what in gods name are you screaming about?

****

Alpha: Dynamo. ^_^

****

Deena: He's in the next chapter after all.

****

Doll: But the next chapter is more like an overview than anything.

****

Mega-X: AHEM! That's because it serves my purposes. Plus Rockman X6 sucked.

****

Gate: I'm insulted here.

****

Dart: You're not supposed to show up yet.

****

Gate: Yes, well, my good ploid. I'm making an early appearance.

****

Dart: Cameo?

****

Zero: Just like Gambit in X2

****

Deena: Let us NOT get on that one.

* Mega-X raging in the background about injustice to Gambit lovers *

****

Everyone: NEXT CHAPTER!

****

Intermission form Author:

Hello dear readers. After careful consideration I'm stopping THIS chapter here. Why? Because I just noticed how incredibly long this upcoming flashback is gunna take. That itself could come out to 8 pages in 10 font size. You have any clue how long it takes to write that? Not only that FF.Net can only upload so much data at a time. If I make it too long… well, I'll end up cutting it ANYWAY.

****

X: HA! HA HA HAAAAA!!!! I get TWO CHAPTERS! Suck on that Zero!!

****

Mega-X: X!

****

X: What? ^_^

****

Mega-X: ^^ He might if you ask nicely.

****

X: O.O… O.o…. (Pleads the Fifth (amendment) and walks on)

****

Mega-X: Did I say something wrong? 

Anyway, the next chapter will be labeled " He-2" And should be considered apart of this chapter. Though it'll take up spot 6 on the list.


	6. He 12

X: (looking around) So This is the second part… nice, spiffy…

Mega-X: Yeah, and you get to run your mouth.

X: Run my mouth, eh? You seem to do that all chapter.

Mega-X: Quiet you.

Ä 

Ä Ä He-y Ä 

Ä 

The next day nothing special happened. He gathered some reports from the base and wondered about the town. Sometime, in the night, he stumbled upon Dart. He was laughing it up with some human girls and just being a big flirt. Sighing X moved over and excused Dart from their presence.

" So, taking lessons from Zero, eh?"

" Lessons? I taught Zero everything he knows." Dart exclaimed as they returned to the base. That day they had prepared once again to leave. Such short visits bored them but they endured. Though it felt ridiculous to be there for no other reason than appearance they all wore a smile.

At one point in the night Dart found X within the largest common room looking out the huge windows. It was dark but settling to see his commander in what was a vulnerable stage. Sometimes the orange hunter wandered what really went through X's mind. What was Zero to X? There was no doubt in his mind that Zero and X had a fantastic friendship. Yet, a part of him wanted greatly to know what was beyond their playful antics. _What had caused Zero and X to become so close?_ Closer than he had seen just about anyone on the base. With these thoughts his mind turned to his commander, Deena. He had known Deena for a long time. He respected her though she was a tad abusive. He realized that her harsh and bitter seeming nature greatly improved his skills as a hunter even if he did wish she would find more settling tactics.

" Um… X?" Dart started. He was a little uneasy and didn't originally want to disturb X's peace.

" Yes, Dart." X didn't even turn his head from the sky.

" I was just kinda wondering…" He started meekly sitting a seat away on the couch, "What's it like to be friends with Zero? I mean, what is Zero like?"

X chuckled. This had not been the first time he had been asked this question. Yet, over time his annoyance turned to a deep understanding. For everyone else Zero was a near god. A strong hunter but very mysterious in his own way. Zero almost never got close to anyone so everyone else was on the outside without even a clear glass window to look through. So finally X caved to the people and mentally drew up a speech.

" Well…" X started turning his body to face Dart. " Zero, well, for starters, he's really good in bed."

" X!"

" OK, OK, getting serious. Zero has a very big heart, and yet it can be very small. You know what I'm saying. He has all the love and forgiveness in the world for his friends and absolutely none for his enemies. Thank Allah I'm his friend. Or this would really suck. It makes him come off cold because he doesn't like to open up to people much. He likes to put on a show. Not that his humor is fake or anything, but he'd rather not show his out-of-battle serious side. It can get complicated. Don't get me wrong, he's not just some virtuous angel. He's got some annoyances that'll drive you up the wall. Like snoring and being a pain in the ass and… He chews with his mouth open but only with me. It's like. 'oh, it's X. I don't have to pay attention now!' Arg. Drives me nuts, and a couple of other things. But I don't want him to kill me, you know?"

" So what about him and Deena?"

" Well, she's a daughter to u—him so they're very close."

" Daughter? They both have enough sexual jokes about each other to say otherwise…"

" Yeah, I know what you're talking about. That's just them being sick with each other. I mean, you've seen how he and I act."

" That's true. If you don't mind my asking, what's the story behind you and Zero and Deena?"

¤ ¤ X's POV ¤ ¤

I explained what happened back in the past. I explained a lot to Dart. He seemed absolutely fascinated with the entire ordeal. As many of our time know, there's a lot of stress about humans and reploids. Even now the issue of the relationships between reploids and humans is a delicate subject. Humans fear for their identity and reploids fear being used. Both races fear one another because they cannot understand, and because they are alike and yet not. Still, it's sad how hard it is for two races so similar, in fact one spawned by the other, to get along in true harmony. Be that as it may, the story between Zero, Deena and myself is a sad one.

_A very long time ago, or at least a long time ago for humans, Zero and I were fighting another bloody battle. This time Sigma had reeked havoc in China. It was somewhere near Mongolia and everything was in complete shambles. The war between Sigma's forces and the Chinese Hunter Base had left their defenses stretched. By the time Zero and I got there we chanced upon a mass slaughter._

" By the gods! I knew humans were messy to kill but I have never seen…" I couldn't complete the sentence. It was just too horrid. My boots where stained, I had this queasy feeling the stench would haunt me forever, and as usual Zero looked bravely on protecting his unit with his strength. He shuffled his feet through the bodies and rounded a corner to the village where the humans must have come from. He walked before our units surveying the carnage. I trailed behind wading through the heaps of bodies. A part of me just did not want to face this. I think deep down inside, thinking of it now, that I felt I had failed. I fought with my unit and my comrades to stop this carnage and yet when I looked around it seemed our efforts were in vain.

I could hear Zero calling to and commanding his unit. We both ordered our units to find if any of the humans were alive. Every unit member reported to us in a negative. Nonetheless at some point, while I was sitting on a large fallen plank watching the cleanup crew, a hunter came to me reporting that they had found someone alive. I was very relieved, more so than anyone else. At one point a small child was brought before me. She was scarred and her clothes were tattered but she was obviously a fighter. She had her small hands wrapped around an old sword. She was crying endlessly but she finally calmed down a bit. It was obvious to me that she didn't trust anyone around her, and I tried to talk to her. As you can probably guess that child was Deena. As you can see she hasn't changed a bit. Still a little fighter and not about to give up anything to anyone. She stayed by my side and didn't speak. Not until Zero showed up did our situation change. We had confirmed that there were no enemies in sight or any more living.

" Um, Zero?" I said pointing to little Deena in question. I wasn't quite sure what to do with her.

" I have no clue, X. We've been given orders to return to the base immediately." He said moving and looking around as our units formed around us. " We may he to take her with us."

" But Zero, the humans, they'll take care of her won't they?" I said standing up.

" Do YOU see any humans alive around u?." He said with bitter sarcasm and I shunk a little back. Zero had a knack for being condescending at times. Thankfully he had cut down on it. After a few punches and buster shots in his direction he learned. He was completely right though. This village was pretty remote and it didn't really surprise us that it had been obliterated so completely. This location made it hard for the Hunter Base of China to respond too.

So we took her back to the World Hunter Base, which is where we are stationed, so named because it's the first, biggest, and most well respected. It was very interesting since she was the only child to ever live in the Hunter Base. A lot of reploids were a little offset by her presence, but for the most part we all tried to make things comfortable for her. We also had a problem with the language barrier because no one else spoke her tongue of Chinese, however, we were lucky because we did have a few Chinese hunters who could communicate with her through calligraphy, but even that didn't get us far. Then there was her name, none on the base used it, and to this day I regret taking it away from her. I hope Deena remembers her original given name because I do. I remember watching her draw it over and over again with her small brush kit. I guess her pride made her want to remember the only other legacy from her origins. But I recall having a talk with Zero about her name. We both decided that Deena Rutel was a good name, though it wasn't Chinese. In fact, it sounded nothing like her original name, but through some sort of unanimous agreement we all landed on that name. In fact, we're not sure how it worked out. Her skin color and her features say that she was a mix of two different bloods.

" Tuo-nu." I use to call to her. In fact, I still call her that from time to time. She gives me this confused look. I have a feeling her heart remembers that sound but it has been so long that she has forgotten just why she responds to it. Ran Tuo-nu was her given name and I recall correctly that she was very proud. Yet, I think the pressures of the people round her made her conform and except her new name.

The base continued on even with this new addition to the fray. The only good thing is that Dr. Cain was still with us supporting the base with his wisdom. This is, of course, before he left us for retirement. He used to give us advice and tips on how to take care of her. He also warned me of a certain female cycle that would come around as she got older. Zero and I heeded these warning though, to our anger, we later didn't need to worry about them at all.

Deena stayed with Zero and I within our own quarters and I think that it was her that brought Zero and I a little closer. I feel that probably our newly formed parental fondness of her made us fonder of one another. Some people wouldn't think that was possible but it was. So, she stayed with us and became apart of the base family. For the first few months, and some times afterwards, she would sleep with either Zero or me. She had frequent nightmares about what had happened back in her hometown and she would often times call out for her parents, rejecting us, of course.

Zero would tell you, if you asked, all about the crazy antics he and her would pull off together. Most of them were set into place to drive me crazy cause I know I'm a worrywart and so did Zero. But what is more important is that I think slowly Deena really did see us as her parents and when she became sad or had nightmares she would come to us. I think deep down she wanted very badly for us to be her parents. In accordance, I tried my best to fulfill a parenting role. Dr. Cain used to tease me endlessly because I really didn't understand all the complexities of the human take on parental roles. I couldn't really be defined as a mother or a father, and since Zero was the other parent it left us at a loss of what to be called. In the end we settled for being referred to by our given names.

By the time that she was about eight years of age she had finally really started to pick up English. She devoured books and spent endless amounts of time within the Hunter Base library. We tried our best to help her and I think we both only achieved in teaching her our own native tongues, which in some cases was good and in others it was bad because she would get confused. She would make a complete statement but it would have a mix of our three languages. For the longest time there were several words she only knew in Russian or in Korean. It took Deena awhile to flush out our two languages, which have a distinct difference in sound.

By the time Deena was ten things started to take a turn for the worst. It had always been a whisper among outsiders that it was odd for a human girl to be living at the base. Regardless Deena faithfully attended school outside the base and kept up a normal friendship between other humans. The good thing about Capcom City is that people are actualy generally excepting of relationships between reploids and humans so many of the pro-interracial activists kept her stay at the base hush-hush. However, we all knew that word would probably leak out and disturb the other some-odd percentage of people. And just like an omen Deena started to question Zero and me.

" Why is it odd that only I have reploid parents?" She would ask us out of the blue. Zero would look to me raising an eyebrow before bending down and calmly explaining that it was circumstantial that she had been adopted by us. But that wasn't the end.

Weeks after that we had received a notice of sorts from concerned adoption agencies that were outside of Capcom City. The government was now getting involved, and it was not as if she was not a registered citizen either. She was considered a resident citizen of Capcom with full rights. It was just overlooked purposefully by the adoption agency that we were reploids. Actualy I recall that lady quite well. She was the head of the department and her name was Elizabeth.

¤ ¤ Elizibeth's Office ¤ ¤

" You do realize, X, that adopting this child is gunna cause some controversy?" I recall her saying as she looked through the blinds of her office window. " I have been advised by those around me to and not to allow you and Zero to keep her."

" I understand but I know we can raise her well. We have all sorts of support."

" It's not just that, X, it's the fact that she's a human and you're a reploid. That's the problem. It has nothing to do with anything else."

" Yes, I know this... but, but I don't see how that says we're unqualified to take care of her."

" I know, I know," She shook her head in pain. She must have had a hard time the past couple of days after we asked to keep Deena with us. " But this has nothing to do with me. I think it's fine. I want you to keep her. It's obvious both of you love her, but that doesn't change the hearts of the people. Even reploids would look down upon you taking care of a human child."

" Yes, many within the hunter base are not very supportive of her being there. This is true, but many more are very happy that she's with us, and several people have offered to assist us with any information we may need."

" Well X, I can't say that this won't affect someone. One day someone's gunna find out that you're keeping a human child on the base. And trust me, they will disguise their disliking of your reploid parenthood with saying that living on the base will hurt her in some way or another."

¤ ¤ X's POV ¤ ¤

**And she was right, completely and utterly right. To a fault she was right.**

It was a horrible day when they finally took Deena away from us. It had taken two years for the courts to decide that the hunter base and we were unfit to take care of a human child. The entire court debate was so hot and hate-stained that we ended up seeing several different judges. People argued that we couldn't have a court session within Capcom city because the people would be bias on our side. I could sympathize with that but the people outside Capcom were bias against our side so it ended up fifty-fifty. The judge decided to hold the court session with people from outside and within the city.

As a hunter, I'm very use to being seen as a killer and savior but in the courts it was the first time I had ever felt that there was something wrong with me. The way the people accused me of not being adequate truly did offend me. They were pointing the finger at us and saying things that we had never fathomed in our lives. We knew that raising Deena was something new, we knew it was going to be a learning experience, and we knew that it wasn't going to be easy. Yet, even with this knowledge Zero and I promised we'd be there and figure it out together. We were best friends and we'd face this challenge together.

We had been told several things.

" They don't know what they're doing!"

Sure we do, we're taking care of a human child. She needs the basics like any other living creature.

**" How will she lead a normal life?"**

No one leads a normal life these days. But as normal as one can, she is leading a normal life. She has human and reploid friends, she attends school, and most of all she has people that love her.

**" What about when she gets older and hits the stage of puberty?"**

Then, like any child raised by a father, she will be informed of what is going on with her body. Zero and I, unbeknownst to most, didn't sit idly by and just watch her grow. We knew we had to read up on children, especially since she was female.

**"What about a mother? Every child needs her mother."**

And to this we didn't have an answer. I wasn't female after all and nor was Zero. But our defence mace a point that a child needs love above all else so this statment was slightly obsolete. Yet they hammered us about it and I guess I couldn't blame them. A mother is an important figure after all. They are the nurturer of the human race after all.

**" A child shouldn't be raised in the World Hunter Base. In fact, a child shouldn't be riased on any active militant base at all. What about the violence she's being exposed to?"**

And I guess I couldn't argue there too much either. Everyone, thankfully, had gone through strides to shield her from the battle chaos that would envelope the base every once in awhile. Sure, there were times when the base was almost a complete mess with nurses and doctors running every which way. Often times people would be considerate enough, if they say her, to try to shoo her into our quarters or they would try to get one of us to take her. But there were often times when Zero and I were gone on missions and the staff would take care of Deena. In fact Deena never had to be alone. She loved to learn and could often be found in her school clothes till she went to bed at night, she was just so busy asking questions from the staff.

However, even I know that she knew what was going on. She knew where she lived and she knew the dangers that we faced. Sometimes, with a very sad face, she would ask Zero and me if we were ever going to leave her. She was afraid that one day we wouldn't return from our missions and we tried our best to reassure her. I'm not sure if it worked but at least we tried our very best.

Deena cried all the time back then. She use to sit in my lap and hold on to Zero's hair till her last waking second. She didn't want to lose either of us and we didn't want to lose her. I'd put her to bed only to stay up and watch her sleep.

I know it hit Zero very hard, too. What remnants of fatherly instinct had been engraved in his programs had flared. There were times I know Zero wanted to cry but he didn't and I feel he thought he had to be strong for me. I thank him for this, too. I don't think, in my state, that I could have handled the both of them crying. In fact, all I wanted to do was cry but since Deena clung to us I couldn't and I felt it best to be strong for her. Zero didn't really need my strength but we nodded knowingly to one another and sat in silence before finally dozing off.

And it was like this each and every night as the court proceedings wore us out. The media was in a flurry trying to get a scoop and all Zero and I wanted to do was blast them to the past. Deena's grades slipped heavily and she'd cry up a terrible storm if either of us tried to leave her side. If either of us had to do work she would curl up our laps and wait for us to finish. If one of us had to go on a mission she wouldn't leave the other alone. One of use to have to be with her at all times and preferably both.

My favorite thing was, thought maybe it was a bad time to feel this way, was the way she would fall asleep in Zero's lap. Zero was significantly bigger than she was, as he is bigger and taller than I am, and she would take his beloved hair, twist it around and lay within it in his lap. I took a couple of pictures once trying to lighten the mood.

" Very cute." Was all I said as I put the camera away and watched Zero carry on silently with his work.

The day she actually left was the hardest as to be expected. The courts had decided that we could at least try to do something for her financially if we wanted. Bastards, of course they would allow us to support her in anyway we wanted, it'd be cheaper for them. So, because Zero and I make a pretty penny as top hunters we paid for her to attend a boarding school. We both agreed that our anger just wouldn't allow us to let her stay in their hands. We wanted to flip them off so how better to do that then tell them their system sucks and send her off to an upscale school?

Once she was settled there she wrote us endlessly and it made us feel better that she still cared enough to write us every day. It also gave us a sense of pride. Take that social scum. Our daughter loves us more than you could ever know. And we wrote her back, in fact, several times a day. We always had more to say and more to tell and so our letters had a tendency to be pages long.

So she stayed within that school for a long period of time. Every once in awhile she would get unruly. Probably because she was hurt by the way her life had turned out and the school would go to all lengths to get her to stop. But what made Zero and I really beam was that in the end the school and the government would come to us. They would plead with us to get her to behave since she would often proudly announce.

" I am the daughter of Zero and X. Top hunters at the World Hunter Base. I will not listen to anyone else because I don't trust any of you!"

So in the end it was up to use to tell her what was right and wrong. Sure, she would dutifully obey us but we know that it greatly disturbed the social system and the prejudice people that a human would only obey a reploid.

Another thing I noticed about this was her growing pride within our reputations. As a small child she had learned quickly that her parents were held in esteem, and often times we would have to scold her about her holier than thou approach to some things. But I think she slowly started to understand that our reputation meant a lot of pressures were put upon her. She started to wane under the stress of being expected to be perfect and to become a good fighter. We gave her points for confidence but what I loved most what that she developed a great sense of justice and what was right and wrong. So at the least her elitist mentality was being balanced out by an almost bushido type of morality. Plus, she was young with many more mistakes to be made.

While at the base she did learn how to wield the sword that she had inherited from the death of her original family. But only when she was at her boarding school did she start to exert her inherited blade abilities. This got us another letter from the school asking us to tell her to stop using her sword techniques during class to shoot down mobiles. We sent her a scolding letter and Zero greatly put in key words to show his disapproval. I know I had been lenient compared to him because I was actualy very amused by it, and I also was interested in how she learned this technique She later explained that it was a family trait that she was learning to understand through trial and error.

Looking back I realize that Zero and I were a lot stiffer back then, but as parents I guess we had no choice but to become uncool. That's what happens when you're a parent, you can't be cool anymore. You're not hip. You're now a parent. Just give it up. You're not allowed to be cool anymore because you're out of date. I actually didn't mind being out of date.

Deena was allowed to come back to the hunter base and visit us once. It was only for about a day since it was because her school was taking a class trip to Capcom City. They were doing some sort of research project about the city and the World Hunter Base. Once we heard of this we immediately turned to Dr. Cain and called in for some vacation time. He gave it to us and we were able to find a few hours for the week they were here each day to see her.

I was elated to see how she had grown and I thought I saw a tear swell up in Zero's eye. We spent the entire time doting upon her and buying her whatever she wished. We knew it was probably bad of us but we had missed our daughter terribly. We even gave her little school group the opportunity to spend time with us. This is when we started to show our crazy side outside of the hunter base and embarrassed her to death. Well, maybe not death, she's still alive after all.

Deena returned to her school and we continued on as was normal. However, Deena did return to the hunter base, after she had turned of age and had graduated high school she came back to the base and became a hunter. She was put into one of the lower units and then gradually made her way up. At some point she was put into Unit Zero but the unit was too tough for her. Later the unit captain of unit three had died in battle and she had been asked to except the position. She did and it's been that way ever since.

It's hard for most people, since we try to treat Deena as an adult, to notice the underlining parental love we give her but we figured apart of growing up was being separate from your parents. Not only that when she came back she had developed very independent nature and we respected that.

¤ ¤

¤¤ Mega-X's Notes¤¤

¤ ¤

X: Sniff My little girl…

Zero: -- I ki' you, system! Ki' you!!

Dart: Fo' shizzle nizzle

Doll: Shu' up holmes! XO

Flank: Su'p brah? XD

Alpha: Eeeyy. O

Deena: Black panthers! Know the struggle!

Mega-X: Stop, stop, STOP! No more ebonics from any of you!!

Deena: I'm just getting back to my roots.

Mega-X: (Slaps head)… -…-… O Peace out, yo!

All: MEGA-X!!

Mega-X: What? Like Deena said, getting back to my roots. ;3

Note: I've been planing on doing more back stories on X and Zero and how they relate to the current way that things are. Not only that now one relationship is cleared up (the one between Deena and Zero and X) so off to some others that make no sense… like SIGNAS!! And Alia, and GATE! Yeah, gate is kinda a whisper on the wind right now. Gotta work him in. Gotta also get our favorite bad-boy in this too.

I was just sitting back reviewing a lot of the to-be story line and I noticed something… I'm gunna have to make a lot of supporting characters. I only wanted to make a few, you know, Alpha, Deena, Dart, Doll, Flank, Mater… but I just DAMNED myself with this story. Anyone have any names to use? Just random everyday names.

Maybe I should complain to Capcom, that unlike its other games, MMX has very few characters and thus writers have to make up an entire cast… naw.


End file.
